


Herald Of Dreams

by KingErix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creature Inheritance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Erotic Nudity, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Feminization, First Time, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Potter, Impregnation Kink, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Demon Harry Potter, Unrequited Love, Urination, Vigilantism, emancipation, marriage kink, mind magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: It happened suddenly. Harry went to sleep and when he woke he was no longer the same. Now he must figure out what he is, who he truly is and most importantly, who he can trust.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Ludo Bagman/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 229
Kudos: 992





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened was the night his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He went to bed feeling terrible, not only was he emotionally drained, his body was aching all over, the day just couldn’t get worse. He blacked out as soon as his head fell on the pillow.

What happened next was both new and confusing. He found himself in the great hall, the tables were gone, in their place there was lines of chairs, filled with students and teachers. The dais where the teachers table usually occupy was also empty, instead there was only Dumbledore's throne like chair. Harry found himself on his knees, chained to the throne. Naked as the day he was born.

He tried getting up but he couldn’t, the chain was not long enough for him to get on his feet and without his wand he couldn’t do anything about the chain. He cried out for help but the spectators didn’t move, didn’t even blink.

As he started having a panic attack a voice in the back of his mind whispered for him to calm down, immediately he went limp, a wave of calmness washed over him. It was eerily reminding him of the Imperious Curse. But Harry could feel it was different, that whatever this was, it was not a threat towards him, it was trying to help somehow. Perhaps it was a curse that made him feel like this, but he just couldn’t fight.

Harry’s musings were interrupted by footsteps, he looked at the direction of the sound and gasped at what he saw. Ron was waking to him, dressed in comfortable silk pants and expensive looking shoes. He was shirtless, showing off his pale, freckled skin, he was gangly and had copper colored hair beginning to grow on the middle of his chest.

The tall boy paused for a second to look at Harry before seating at the throne. No one did anything, it was like they were all there only to gaze at Ron like he was some kind of god.

Ron had his chest puffed out and a smug smile, he began caressing Harry's hair. He looked at home in this setting, something that Harry knew would not normally be true, as much as Ron wants recognition he got shy in the public eye just like Harry.

Suddenly Ron pulled his hair, making he look at him. “Well, get to work.”

Harry didn’t know what Ron wanted of him, but his body did. For a second Harry thought of fighting but then he let go of his control, from that point own he was but a passenger in his own body.

“Yes Master.” He answered, voice sultry.  
Harry kissed Ron's knee, as it was so close to him before moving so he was kneeling in front of Ron, the chain tinkling loudly. Harry watched as his body took off one of Ron’s shoes, he looked at Ron who meet his eyes and smirked.

“Worship my foot slave.”

“Yes Master.”

He leans forwards, he give a wet kiss at the sole of the foot before taking a sniff, breathing in the strong smell, it give him shivers. He started licking the sole and kissing it, licking long stripes from the bottom to the toes.

“Don’t forget between the toes.” Ron commanded, he had reclined on the throne, looking comfortable in this situation.

Harry didn’t forget about between the toes, he took the toes in his mouth, sucking them for almost a full minute each, before licking between them.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was doing, he may have given up control of his body, but he still felt, tasted and smelled everything his body did, and Merlin help him, he was embarrassingly turned on by what his body was doing and he was feeling. 

He did the same with the other foot, licking, kissing, sucking, worshiping. By the end of it his mouth should be numb, but Harry felt like he could keep going for hours.

“That’s enough!” Ron stopped, loud and strong, it sends shivers down Harry’s spine, he never heard Ron sound so commanding, so masculine. “It’s time for the main dish.”

Ron back straighten and he undid his pants, a few agonizing moments later his pants are down around his thighs, shoved down far enough to release his manhood.

Harry gasped, had never seen another man hard before. Ron cock was just like the rest of him, it was long – At least six and half inches long. –, slim, straight as an arrow, pale with a pink blush, he was uncut, the skin covered most of the pinkish head. Harry thought it was the most amazing sight he has ever seen.

He reached for the cock and took hold of it gently, stroking it slowly, causing Ron to moan. Running his thumb across the head, Harry presses it against the slit, teasing it.

“Fuck! Stop teasing me slave and put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” Ron commanded, he was already leaking copious amount of pre-cum.

Harry looked at Ron one last time, the boy was sweating, there was no end to his blushing, eyes closed and head throw back as he moaned in pleasure. It send thrills down Harry spine knowing that he was like that because of him, that it was Harry’s ministrations that affected him do much.

He bend forwards and took the whole cock in his mouth, all in one go. Harry didn’t know it was possible to do that, but his body did without gagging. Harry didn’t care, he was being hypnotized by Ron’s taste, his pre-cum and the taste of his intimate flesh attacked his taste buds, if that was not enough his nose was nestled in Ron’s growing pubes, the strong musk clouding his senses. Harry moaned, he could never imagine that he would find the taste and smell of Ron so enticing. Even if his body was out of his control it followed him, moaning around the cock.

Harry focused on his overloaded senses as his head started bobbing up and down at the cock, tongue lashing out, while his hand massaged Ron’s fuzzy balls.

“Fuck! That’s it, so good.” Ron moaned, his hand going to Harry’s hair. “That’s the only thing your mouth is good for, sucking dick. Fuck! That’s your fucking place, on your knees in front of me.”

While Ron was lost in his world, cursing and moaning loudly, Harry was lost in his own pleasure, he didn’t thought it was possible to get pleasure out of giving head to another person.

Ron took control of the rhythm, setting a brutal pace, forcing Harry to take all he could give as he started to fuck his face. Even if Harry could he wouldn’t complain, instead he sucked harder, moaning around the cock.

He wanted to stroke his own cock, but his body wouldn’t move as he wanted.

“Fuck! Fuck! That’s it! Ahhhh!” Ron’s balls draw up as he came down Harry’s throat.

Harry gulped down the salty, hot essence, tasting it, savoring it.

He love it.

“Ah! Merlin’s balls!” Ron exclaimed. He was breathing hard, his chest going up and down quickly.

Ron rested on the chair, one arm going behind his head and he looked down at Harry, his cock still in the green eyed boy’s mouth.

“How was it?” He asked, a sly smile parting his lips.

All Harry was able to do was hum, he barely heard what Ron was saying. His body kept the cock in his mouth, while Harry was swimming in sensations he never felt before, he was really out of it. 

Ron looked at Harry’s eyes and smirked maliciously, “Stay still slut. I have to take a piss.” he said. Harry snapped out of his trance and tried to force himself to move out of the way, but it was in vain as his body was still out of his control. So he stayed still as Ron ordered, at his knees, mouth open with Ron’s cock in it, waiting for the urine. “You’re going to drink it all and you’re going to be grateful for it. Right slut?” Harry nodded. “Then drink it bitch, I don’t want one drop to escape.”

Ron started letting go of his bladder control, hot stream of the liquid started flowing in Harry’s mouth. Harry never drank anything that tasted close to it. It was strong, with a musky flavor to it. For all of Harry’s initial disgust, he couldn’t say he wouldn’t drink it again if he had the change.

He gulped and gulped, drinking the piss as fast as he could, not letting a single drop out. Finally when Harry thought he wouldn’t be able to take anymore the stream slows down.

“You really drank it all down. Such a pig Harry…” Ron said, but his voice was strange, it was becoming distant.

Harry was suddenly back in the control of his body, but before he could do anything the world around him started to slowly distort, blurry images filtering Harry’s vision, before it all went black.

Harry blinked, his breath hitched. He was not in the great hall anymore but in his own bed. Was it all a dream? He mused. 

He heard quiet cursing, not wanting anyone to know he was awake he opened just a small breach at his bed curtains. He saw Ron getting up from the bed and taking the sheets to the bathroom, he couldn’t see much as it was dark, but he could see that the redhead was visible shaking. He wanted to go to him and comfort him about whatever was on his mind, but he couldn’t, not now that they were fighting.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he only snapped out of it when Ron came back to the room, the boy didn’t even look at Harry’s direction, he got back to his bed and closed the curtains.

Harry fell back on his bed, he huffed thinking back on the strange dream, he never imagined his first wet dream was going to feature Ron… he couldn’t have feelings for Ron, could he?

He stretched, while his mind was clouded with confusion, his body never felt better, was like he had a new body, one without years of beatings and starvation. So alive he was feeling that no matter how much he tried he couldn’t go back to sleep. He swung his legs out of bed and left it, he went to the window, it was still dark outside.

It was a cold night like any other in Hogwarts, but he wasn’t much bothered by it.

Something flutters far away, he squints, he could swear he saw a owl, but it was so dark he could have been seeing things.

He rubs his eyes… 

Harry blink once, twice. He was not using his glasses, even so his vision was perfect, even better than it ever was with the glasses.

He didn’t know if he should cry from happiness or be weird out that something magically fixed his eyes. He didn’t have time to contemplate his options when a owl, as black as the night, flew closer and perched at the windowsill.

Harry slowly, fearing it had some curse on it, took the letter from the bird feet. The owl hooted once before taking flight.

The dark haired boy was confused and lost. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

He went to the bathroom, left the letter in the sink and paused as he saw his reflection at full body mirror near the sink, his jaw dropped. He didn’t change enough that everyone would immediately be aware of it, but he could see the difference. Because of the periods of starvation at summer he was never truly able to gain much of a muscles mass, now that changed he was still slim but his body was more toned, no signs of malnutrition. His jaw was sharper, his cheekbones were higher, his eyes even brighter than before. His cock was bigger as well, from four and half inches long to six.

“What the hell?” Harry was about to hyperventilate.

He washed his face with cold water, counted to ten and back, did anything he could trying to calm down. It was not working, he needed something to take his mind out of whatever happened to his body. That’s when his eyes fell on the letter left in the sink. He took the envelope with trembling hands and saw the crest on it.

“Gringotts…” He whispered to himself, before breaking the seal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you'll liked the first chapter, and I hope you'll like this one even better.

_Mr. Potter_

_Is our duty to inform you about your status change upon this day. Your presence is required at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, at your earliest convenience._

_Bloodsword, Goblin-in-charge_

_Inheritance, Status, Estate Management_

_Gringotts, London._

Harry stared at the letter. 'Could they know about his changes?’ he didn’t know, but he hoped they could shine a light on whatever was going on with him.

Knowing that the bank is open 24/7 Harry decide to go without delay.

Leaving the castle was easy, the map and the cloak being essential in this venture. He took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and sneaked into the snowy white building, trying not to be seen by anyone.

Just as he reached the teller a goblin approached him and guided him to a door at the opposite side of the one he usually went. Instead of the stone and dimly passageway he was meet with marble corridors, with deadly looking weapons decorating the walls, all illuminated with bright magical lamps.

He was guided to a double door made of some type of wood he didn’t recognize.

The goblin knocked.

“Enter!” Was the gruff response.

Inside the office was luxurious, with black colored marble, sharp axes, a bookcase full of old tomes. Harry had the impression that the office was designed to be intimidating to Wizards. In the center of the office, sitting on a tall chair was the oldest goblin Harry has ever met, a plaque at the desk named him Golddust. 

Harry sat and waited until the goblin finished writing.

“Before going into business I have to ask. Mr. Potter, has you ever received any mail from the Gringotts?” The goblin stared at him with piercing eyes.

“I'm afraid not.”

“As I suspected.” He grunted and wrote some more.

“Wha…”

“Let’s get down to business.” The goblin cut him. “The easiest way we can proceed is with a Inheritance Test. Do you consent it?”

“I… yes.” Harry hesitated for a second before accepting, he was desperate for answers.

The goblin showed him a dagger and a parchment, “Seven drops of blood.” he smirked nastily expecting Harry to balk, but pain was a old friend of Harry. 

He took the dagger and cut his palm with a wince, seven drops later the parchment shone deep green. Letters started forming, flowing words, it didn’t stop shining until there was nothing more to write.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Sire: James Fleamount Potter_  
_Bearer: Lily Wisteria Potter nee Evan_  
_Father: Sirius Orion Black (Blood-Adoption)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_  
_Godmother: Alice Marin Longbottom_

  
  
_Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black_  
_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegal)_

_Magical Core: Mage_

_Creature Inheritance: Malum_

_Titles:_

  
_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_  
_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_  
_Lord of the Most Honored House of Slytherin_  
_Lord of the Most Honored House of Gryffindor_  
_Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_  
_Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel_

_Vaults:_

  
_0007 — 0013 — 0102 — Peverell_  
_0065 — 0200 — 0363 — 0655 — 0687 — Potter_  
_0050 — Slytherin_  
_0052 — Gryffindor_  
_0600 — 0711 — Black_  
_0547 — 0713 — Flamel_  


_Potions:_

_Curses:_

_Binds:_

_Injuries:_

Harry had so many questions. He read the parchment four times before deciding to ask what he thought was a safe question.

“What does this last four mean?” He asks nervously. 

“It means that at some points all those columns were filled, you had potions in your system, spells cast on you, one or multiple binds and a list of injuries.” The goblin grunted and Harry flinched, he had all of this and never realized, who could have done this to him? “Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you see it, your Creature Inheritance purged and healed you. You’ve no longer afflicted by any of them but we no longer can tell what they were and what they did.”

“What… what about my Creature Inheritance? I never heard about my parents having one.” He was sure that if they did Sirius would tell him.

“Creatures Inheritance may jump generations. There are many reasons but mostly is because of the Magical power of the child. Purebloods intermarrying with one another so many times has weakened their magic. The Potters were one of the strongest ones, yet you’re the first child born with Mage level magic in more or less a thousand years.” At seeing Harry confused face the goblin sighed and grumbled something about incompetent wizards. “There are seven levels of magical power; Squib; Hedge Wixen; Wixen; High Wixen; Sorcerers; Warlock; Mage. You Mr. Potter is a Mage.”

Harry was trying hard to digest this information, he couldn’t believe that he was so powerful… but then again, he did send hundreds of Dementors scurrying away at 13 using a spell that was supposed to be too hard for most wizards. 

“I Never heard of this creature.” He whispered in a quiet voice, deciding to change the topic for now.

“It's expected, they hasn’t been seeing for more than a thousand years. Most think of them as extinct.”

Harry was about to ask more but the Golddust cut him.

“I'm you account manager Mr. Potter, not your counselor. If you want more information you can buy a book,” As he said it he waved his hand at the bookcase and a letter bound book flew to his hand, he laid it on the desk and Harry saw the cover, _'Malum'_ was all that was written on it, in beautiful designed letters.

Harry went to take the book but the goblin slammed his hand on top of it. Harry glared at him, “How much?” he asked, teeths grinding together.

“A hundred galleons.” The goblin smiled nastily.

“You may take it from my school Vault.” Harry snarled. He didn’t saw it but at that moment his eyes shone deep indigo.

The goblin happy to see Harry’s creature with his own eyes let go of the book.

“You may read the book later, now you should focus on our meeting.” He reminded Harry when it looked like he was about to open the book. Even with his anger at the goblin Harry looked properly chastised. “Now, do you wish to claim you Lordships?”

“Yes!” Harry answered without even thinking.

The goblin snapped his fingers and the room was engulfed in a bright light, once it died out there was six ring boxes at the desk. Harry looked at them intensely, he glanced at the goblin who nodded.

Harry took a deep breath and reached for the Peverell ring first, he could feel powerful magic coming from all the rings, but the Peverell one eclipsed the others. It felt neither Dark or Light, yet even the neutrality didn’t stop the feeling of dread it emanated, it felt like death. The ring, made of pure obsidian with a black diamond, accepted him with easy.

Next he went for the ruby encrusted gold ring of House Potter. Where the Peverell ring was neutral and exuded a feeling of dread, the Potter ring was firmly in the light, it felt like a campfire, exuding warm and comfort.

The Slytherin ring though was dark inclined, Harry breath hitched when he felt the penetrating cold from it. The ring was in the shape of a snake, made of silver, with emerald eyes, it slithered up Harry’s finger and curled, biting it’s own tail, accepting Harry.

The Gryffindor ring was easier, it felt and looked almost the same as the Potter ring, just – Surprisingly – less powerful.

The dark magic coming from the Black heir ring was strong, about twice as strong as the Slytherin Lord ring. And wasn’t that just alarming?! The Ring was made of a single band of some kind of oily black stone Harry didn’t recognized. When he put it on it felt like he was drowning in the deeps of the sea. But like all the others it accepted him.

Harry took the last ring in his hands, it was made of black gold with white veins, the stone was without a doubt a piece of the Philosophers Stone.

Harry stared at the ring for a moment before raising his head to the goblin watching him, “How can I be the Flamel heir if I never even met them before?”

Goblin just dismissed his confusion, “Lord Flamel made you his heir about three years ago. Why he did it? I don’t care, we don’t ask questions.”

Harry stared at the goblin for a moment before his attention came back to the ring, he let out a breath and put it own. Just like the others he was accepted.

“Well Lord Potter, you should be happy to know that with you downing your rings your ascension to adulthood is now complete.”

“Wait! What? How?” Harry brows furrowed in confusion.

The goblin huffed, annoyed at Harry’s ignorance. “The Triwizard Tournament has been remodeled so that only those of age could compete. With both a Ministry representative and your Magical Guardian – Illegally or not – forcing you to compete, magic has recognized you as being of age, which is why you had your Inheritance now instead of at 17 like most Wixen do. With you accepting the rings you’re not only recognized an adult by magic but also by Ministry law.”

Harry sank to his chair, he should be happy – he was sure he would be happy once the confusion passed – he would never have to return to the Dursleys again. But he had so much on his mind, he feel like his head was going to explode.

“I can see this meeting has taken a toll on you Lord Potter. Perhaps you should go back to your school, read the book and process what you just discovered.” The goblin grunted.

Harry nodded mutely, raising from his seat.

“Once a full portfolio of your fortune is done it shall be send via owl. Now leave, I have work to do.” Golddust didn’t even wait for Harry to leave to go back to whatever he was working on.

When he left the bank he noticed that he was there for longer than he thought, it was already afternoon. 

He made his way back to the castle but instead of going back to his dormitory, where he was sure to be hounded by the students, he went to the Chamber of Secrets. There he could read in peace and try and digest everything that just happened.

The book was not thick and only had the bare basics of what he was.

The name Malum comes from Latin, it means apple, wrong or evil. Malums are widely know as the progenitors of the Incubus and Succubus, sharing some of their powers, however they were know to having greater control. Another point in favor of the Malum was that while they did fed on sex magic, they did not need to do so.

Though not truly demons they were often called as Sex Demons or even Dream Demons, it was said that no Wixen or creature could defeat a Malum in the dream realm. _Rulers of the Unknown Lands_ , they where called, for they were the only beings able to cross the veil into the Neverworld, the land where all dreams go.

While having enhanced senses, tougher skin, greater control of their magic, the ability to entice people’s lust and admiration in such a natural way a Veela allure pales in comparison, and even natural Mind Shields were all part of a Malum arsenal, what set them apart was their infamous ability to invade other people’s dreams without them realizing it, no matter what shield they have, a Malum will slide right in.

When Harry finished reading it was already dark outside. He went to the dorm using his cloak, he was relieved to see that besides Dean and Seamus who where at the common room both Ron and Neville were sleeping soundly. Harry changed his clothes and went to his bed, he laid down looking at the ceiling thinking about the mess of a day he had and hoping that tomorrow would be easier.

Slowly he fall asleep… 

He opens his eyes and he is not at the dorm anymore, he is now in the greenhouse 4. He looks around and sees no one. _'Am I in Ron’s dream again?’_ , was just the thought cross his head that he heard soft steps coming from behind him. Harry turned and was surprised to see not Ron, but Neville.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Neville asks confused.

Harry’s nervousness was washed away and replaced with confidence that came from his creature nature.

“Just wanted some place to relax,” He smiles gently at Neville. “If you want I can go…”

“No!” Neville’s blushed. “I mean… you don’t need to go.”

“Thanks Nev.” He said giving the boy a charming smile.

Harry was in control this time, but only barely, it was like he was being guided by his creature. He didn’t complain, he liked this display of charisma and confidence he didn’t had before. It was like the creature was teaching him, and Harry was eager to learn.

“So Nev… what plant is that?” He pointed to a plant in the shelf.

“Oh? That’s a Mimbulus mimbletonia. It’s a very rare magical plant.” The boy was enthusiastic as he told Harry about the strange plant. “They release Stinksap as a defense mechanism.”

This last part gives have an idea. He felt something purr inside him and knew that his creature side liked the idea.

“Really? How interesting.” Harry said as he took the plant from the shelf.

“Be careful…” Neville started to say and he got closer, but the moment he got on range Harry used his new ability to manipulate dreams to force the plant to release it’s Stinksap. Showering the two of them in the disgusting liquid.

“Oh Merlin! I’m so sorry Neville.” Harry said in fake panic.

“It’s okay Harry. I’m just going to change my clothes.” He said reassuringly. 

“Okay.”

Harry began to take his clothes off right there. Neville flushed red-hot and ran to the door but Harry and used his powers once again to make sure the door would not open. 

“All okay, Nev?”

Neville turned to tell him that the door was closed just to find Harry already naked as the day he was born. Neville’s blushed hard and stammered that the door was closed.

Harry walked to the door, walking sensually as he got closer to Neville. He tried the door but then told Neville that they were have to wait until someone opened the door from the other side.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off? The smell is terrible.” He says slyly

Neville tried to refuse but Harry waved away any concern saying that it was just the two of them there.

Neville gulped and started striping. He was such a shy and cute boy, Harry had the most intense desire to corrupt him.

Harry shamelessly admired the boy, he was not fat as many called him, but he still had some baby fat on him. He was not as hairy as Ron, but he did have a growing bush of pubes. Harry couldn’t see his manhood as he was quick to cover himself. He was so cute and looked good enough to eat.

Harry looked at his beautiful eyes as he approached him. Neville was hypnotized by Harry’s bright green eyes, he could not move as the dark haired boy got to his personal space. He touched Neville’s arms and smiled at him.

“You’re so sexy Nev.” He whispered, his hands traveling down to Neville’s hands.

“I’m not…!” Neville started to say before Harry’s hands reached his own, his breath hitched as Harry withdrew them from their position hiding his member.

“Yes you are! Never let anyone tell you otherwise Nev.” Harry spoke firmly, still looking at Neville’s eyes.

Neville’s opened his mouth and closed again, Harry smiled and bend forwards for a quick kiss. Still looking at Neville’s eyes Harry sink to his knees. Watching the green eyes boy fall to his knees in front of him made Neville blush even harder.

Harry had to say, he was deeply impressed, Neville’s dick was even bigger than Ron, seven inches long and thick as hell. The cock was hard as a rock, a little curved to the right, sitting over plump balls.

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling Neville teenage musk. He looked up and smirked. “Smells so much better than that sap.” He doesn’t give the blushing boy a opportunity to say anything before closing his mouth around the purplish head, his tongue licking under the foreskin. He moans at Neville taste.

Harry didn’t lose time in deep throating Neville causing the boy to cry out in pleasure and stumble backwards, luckily there was a desk behind him, so he didn’t fall on his ass.

Speaking of ass, Harry’s hand traveled to Neville’s back, he smacked one of the fat cheeks causing Neville to buck his hips. Harry swallowed around the thick meat. Enjoying the act of sucking another man much more than he ever thought he would.

Neville was sweating and heaving. He was moaning loudly as he gripped Harry’s hair.

The innocent boy didn’t last longer after that, he was soon cumming under Harry ministrations. Harry drank the virile seed, letting it pool on his mouth so he could taste it better. 

While rolling the cum in his mouth Harry is taken by surprised by his own orgasm, he hasn’t even touched himself.

As he was coming down from his orgasm he saw that the surroundings were distorting, just like it did when Ron started to waken, unlikely with Ron though Harry didn’t immediately wake. He found himself in a strange hall, the floor as oily black, there was a door behind him, a gold plaque with his name on it, on the other end of the hall was a double doors. The most interesting, however was the ceiling, it was like a veil, obscuring the view of what was beyond it.

Harry knew instinctively that he was no longer in Neville’s dream, but his own. His door was the exit, the double doors lead to the dream of others, and the ceiling is the veil between this world and the Neverworld.

He stared at the veil and at the double doors before going back to his own door, the Malum purred inside of him, agreeing with his decision.

Once he stepped through the door he woke. 

He was feeling great, having fed on Neville’s sexual energy has made him stronger. His mind was clear for the first time in a long while.

Harry can’t help but be glad for his creature inheritance, he hopes that as he grows into his powers that he will eventually be able to be as confident in the waking world as he was in the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments and Kudos, tell me the one you're like to see Harry with on next chapter in the comments❤


	3. Chapter 3

Harry waking days were the almost the same as always, he didn’t want to call too much attention too soon to his transformation. Using a mild glamour and non-prescription glasses was enough to fool everyone, which was disheartening. But them again, no one ever accused Wixen of seeing what was under the surface.

Slowly though, Harry realized that most of his personality and actions at Hogwarts was a fabrication of whatever potions and spells he had on him. Once again he was being suspicious and sneaky, analyzing any potential enemy, which was everyone. Something he learned from living with the Dursleys.

With Ron betrayal and Hermione being caught in the middle – Which was stupid, not only was Harry a thousand times better friend to her them Ron, he was also the one in the right. – it was easy for him to distance himself from them. Re-examining his memories with a clear mind he found their whole friendship alarming, and maybe he was reading too much into it and they were just two possessive and pushy kids, but until he is sure of who his enemies are, he couldn’t commit the mistake of letting his guard down.

Instead he started to hanging out with Neville. The shy boy couldn’t even look him in the eyes in the beginning, his sex dream being too much for his innocence, but Harry was persistent and his allure was potent. Soon enough he was able to wear him down and gain his friendship.

It was easy to manipulate Neville, he had such a low self esteem that Harry only had to make him feel useful that he latched on him. For that, Harry asked for the boy to teach him Pureblood tradition and etiquette.

Harry was surprised how fast he was learning after his inheritance, he didn’t know if it was thanks to his Creature or if it was because of the purge of his body.

So the days went as normal, he ignored the whispers and the stares, made connections with other students, and hide behind the mask of what they wanted to see.

A week and a half since his inheritance and his magic have been growing steadily. He was now able to sense magic of those around him, – Thanks to this he knew that Neville was about two times stronger than Draco, and that there was no one in the castle close to Harry’s power. – he was now able to do wandless magic, and most importantly he was now able to fully control his Dream magic.

This past few days he has visited Ron and Neville two other times each, one of those times he didn’t have sex at all, only training his control of dream magic. Harry loved feeding on the two boys but he was getting an itch to explore.

Right now however, Harry had no time to worry about the dream world as he was on the way to the most dreaded place of all the castle, the potions classroom.

Harry has been improving his work at the potions since his inheritance, ironically though this only made Snape more nasty with him.

On the way he met Draco and his followers, in the past week he has been done his best to ignore them. Really, he didn’t even retaliate when they tried to curse him, simply using a shield and ignoring then like the flies they are. Now that his mind was clearer then ever he has realized that Draco and his little group of sycophants are truly pathetic. Not worth his notice.

But when he saw those stupid badges he couldn’t help but be extremely annoying. “Like them, Potter?” Malfoy cried out.

Harry decided to put his newfound wandless ability to good use, and send a Incendio to all the badgers.

“Ahhh!” Draco have a high pitched scream as the badge on his hand caught on fire. The cries of other soon joined his as they hurried to throw the badges away.

Or so they tried, Harry smirked and once again used a small but of wandless magic, this time to stick the badge to their robes. 

As they couldn’t take the badges from their robes nor had Aquamenti worked, they had to undress themselves… unfortunately for them, most of the Slytherins only wore their undergarments under their robes. Harry had to bit his tongue as the proud pureblood scions flashed their underwear to their whole class. 

Hysteric laugh spread throughout the hallway as the Slytherins panicked.

“And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. His eyes narrowing at seeing the estate of his Slytherins. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain." 

"Potter attacked me, sir…" 

"I did no such thing." Harry cut him smoothly.   
"…and he burned me, look." 

Snape examined Draco, whose fingers were red from foolishly trying to hold the burning badge.

"Hospital wing, Malfoy," Snape said calmly, but Harry could few hatred spewing from him in waves.

Harry had cancelled the spell on the badges as Draco spoke, so it was easy for Snape to fix the robes with a few waves of his wand. 

The professor then turned to Harry, his intense stare doing nothing to Harry. The boy felt a pressure on his mind defenses, but they fell short against the Malum shields.

"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Potter.”

“Professor, as I’ve said, I did nothing. You can check of course,” Harry said with the same silk tone the professor used, showing the professor his wand. “unless, like Draco, you think me capable of wandless magic.”

The professor, thinking that Harry was bluffing took the wand from the extended hand and checked it. He grinded his teeths, glaring hatefully at Harry. “Get inside, NOW! And Potter, ten points for wasting my precious time.”

Instead of blowing up as any would have expected, Harry just smiles, knowing that he won this round. 

Harry sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him… Maybe he should visit the potions master dreams... yeah, no! He would prefer to have sex with Filch than to touch the nasty professor, even if only in a dream. 

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . ."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming, the man was just too predicable. Snape was going to poison him. He wasn’t intimidated as he believed in his aptitude to make an antidote, but Harry couldn’t help imagining himself picking up his cauldron and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head - And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts. It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly. 

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Colin squeaked.

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. 

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished." Colin went pink. 

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . ." Harry wanted to roll his eyes last few words. He ignored the stares he was receiving, especially the one coming from Ron. 

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote." 

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," Squeaked Colin and Harry had to commend him for his bravery. "All the champions..." 

"Very well!" Snapped Snape. "Potter, take your bag and get out of my sight!" 

Harry who was happy to see the back of the man quickly swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, none of them dared to look at his eyes, convinced that the earlier incident was his fault. The smirk on Harry’s face doing nothing to dissuade them from this notion.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" Colin said, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

Harry smiled at the excitable boy, he was glad that Colin has taken him from potions. Perhaps he should reward the boy's unmoving loyalty with a good dream.

The ceremony was a loss of his time to be true, but at least it was better than potions. He made sure to stray away from the press, hiding behind the other champions without making it look like he was in fact hiding.

After the weighting of the wands and the photos, he went on his way. With time before the next class he went to the library and started studying magic beyond his years, he wanted to be as ready as possible for this tournament. It still amazed him the level of comprehension he gained after his inheritance.

The rest of the day was the same as usual, he passed his time between classes talking with Neville and trying to convince him to get a new wand.

As night arrives, Harry goes to his bed and try to think of who to visit, until now he only entered Ron and Neville’s dream, but now it was time to visit someone new. He eventually decided to thank Colin for saving him from potions.

As he fell asleep, what met him was no normal setting, no common room, dormitory, or any place he recognized and expected at all. He was in what could only be a battlefield, thousands of bodies surrounded him, more then half of them wore Death Eater robes. There was only a few buildings at sight, all but one in rubbles. The one standing appeared to be a cathedral, but from the wards protecting the place, it was definitely being occupied by Wixen.

What a complex setting, he thought. As a Malum he could of course control everything in a dream, but after experiencing Ron’s public humiliation and Neville’s sweet affair at the greenhouse, he acquired a taste for the surprise, it tells a lot about the target. He decide to simply put himself in the dream and let his victim mind make it’s own setting.

“Harry! Harry! You’ve done it, you killed him.” He heard a squeak coming his way and recognized as Colin’s voice.

He turned and saw that the boy was definitely part of the battle, his clothes were dirty and barely holding itself together, with cuts and bruises all over his exposed skin.

Seeing Colin state he looked at himself, he was much like Colin, but he was shirtless, with small burns that indicated that his shirt was burned away. He was covered in grime and dust.

“Harry! It’s over, we won.” Colin finally reached Harry and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Yes Colin, Voldemort is dead.” Harry answered, knowing instinctively what this dream was about. “Let’s give the others the good news.”

They moved apart and walked to the cathedral, as soon as they stepped inside the whole place was engulfed in silence, everyone watching Harry with worshipfully gazes and waiting for what he had to say.

“WE WON!” He howled, there was a pause, before everyone was crying and laughing. Harry smiled as he saw as the spark of life returned to their eyes.

Colin hugged his arm and smiled at him, “We should go to your office, you need rest.” he said, but his breathy voice and half-lid eyes told Harry that what he wanted nothing to do with resting. 

Harry nodded and Colin brought him to a room at the highest tower of the cathedral, Harry looked around intently, this was supposed to be his office after all. It was fairly empty, with only a desk, a small cabinet, a bookcase and a king size bed behind the desk.

Colin didn’t lose any time, guiding Harry to the bed. “You were so great out there Harry, so strong and powerful.” The younger boy whined as he pushed Harry on the bed. “You deserve to be worshiped Harry. Can I?”

Harry only nodded and that was all Colin needed from him.

Not carrying about how dirty Harry was he kissed Harry defined chest. He started licking Harry pecs and moaning at the taste. It was a dream after all so he didn’t really taste the dirty and grime on Harry, only the sweat skin under it.

Colin took Harry’s right nipple on his mouth, his tongue lashing sensually. Harry throws his head back and moan loudly, sending shivers down Colin’s spine. Colin gives one final bite to the right nipple before he licks his way to the left one, licking and sucking the hard knob.

Harry lift his arms, hands behind his head, exposing his hairy pits. His eyes meet Colin’s and he send the boy a roughish smirk, causing the boy to tremble and moan. He bite the nipple one last time before rising, a string of saliva keeping him connected to the nipple.

They kissed for the first time in the dream, a filthy, sloppy kiss. Once Colin was breathless he broke the kiss and positioned his face close to Harry’s left armpit. He looked at Harry one last time, who only rose an eyebrow. This was apparently all the encouragement Colin needed as he dived right in.

Colin moaned, the strong musk of the pit was intoxicating to him, wiry hair trickling his cute nose. He nuzzled the armpit, taking deep breaths and moaning loudly. The young boy was salivating.

“Lick my pits clean Colin.” Harry ordered, the only response he received was a pitiful groan.

Colin extended his tongue and gave one single, long lick, tasting Harry’s pit. He closed his eyes, letting the flavor settle on his tongue. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth, he dived right back in, apparently he liked the taste, because he started licking Harry’s pit like it was water in the middle of the desert.

While Colin was delighting himself in worshiping Harry’s armpit, the Malum was enjoying the position he found himself in. Until now he only had visited Ron and Neville, and while with Neville he had to take the initiative, he was submissive with both of them, this was the first time he found himself in position of the dominant. Now don’t get Harry wrong, he loved being submissive, he just liked the variety Colin was offering.

The dark haired hero was brought back from his musings as Colin rose from the left armpit, only to dive in the other one.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me Colin!” He whispered, voice husky. Harry’s cock was almost busting through his cargo pants.

“Humm!” Was all the response Colin gave as he continued to lick and sniff the armpit of his hero.

“Do you like it? Hmm? Sniffing and licking my sweat pits like a bitch in heat.”

“Hmm!” Colin bumped his hard bulge against Harry’s tight.

Harry smiled and fisted Colin’s hair, lifting him from the pit. The boy looked at him with glassy eyes. “Then be a good bitch and suck my cock.” He ordered smugly, making Colin squirm.

Colin moved until he was face to face with Harry’s bulging member. He kissed and nuzzled the pants, slobbering the cloth.

Colin didn’t lose any time, he opened the buttons of the pants and pulled then down as soon as Harry lifted hips just a little. Harry was going commando so his thick six inches member sprung free, slapping Colin’s cheek. Harry thought the wet sound it made was extremely sensual.

A warm hand closed around his length as Colin pressed his face at the crotch, sniffing loudly, taking in the concentrated scent of that region. 

“Fuck! Stop stalling and suck my cock!” Harry ordered, the younger boy moaned at Harry’s commanding tone, he sniffed one last time before he started to kiss his way to the tip. “That’s it, baby.” 

Colin was in love with the thick member of his hero, he licked the tip, savoring the taste of the pre-cum leaving the slit. His tongue traveled under Harry’s foreskin. Colin was in heaven.

Harry groaned loudly, he grabbed Colin’s hair with both hands, and with a brutal movement, he rammed his whole meat in Colin’s throat. Colin gagged, his throat contracting around the phallus, his nose being pressed by against the musky pubes.

Harry was lost in his pleasure, that was, until he saw a golden door right behind Colin. He knew immediately what that door mean, someone was dreaming about him without him prompting the dream.

He was curious about who would be dreaming about him, but right now he was with Colin. He raised the younger boy's head by his hair before bringing it down, again and again.

He quickly picked up a rhythm, he was skull fucking Colin without mercy, smashing Colin’s face against his crotch, time and time again.

It took less than two minutes before Harry was coming, he didn’t took his cock out of Colin’s mouth, forcing the boy to drink his cum. Not that Colin didn’t like it, in fact he loved it! He was swallowing the cum of his hero.

Once the boy had drunk everyone drop of his cum, Harry forced the boy out of his cock, pulling his hair until they where face to face. He smashed their mouths together, in a sloppy, wet, open mouthed kiss.

His hand traveled downwards towards Colin’s bulge, he was surprised to feel it wet. Colin had come in his pants. He had come from being skull fucked by Harry. The sex creature couldn’t help the smug smirk that splashed on his face.

“You came just from eating my cum? Good bitch.” He cooed, causing Colin to moan. Harry smiled and kissed the boy one last time. “Rest now Colin, we won the war, but there's still much to do.”

The boy nodded and his eyes started to drop, as the boy felt asleep inside his own dream. Harry cocked his head to the side, what a strange occurrence, he thought, _dreamless sleep,_ his Malum whispered in his mind.

Harry rose from the bed, he didn’t even tucked his member in. He opened the door and had to narrow his eyes to look at the bright light that spewed out of the door. 

Without hesitation, he went through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll liked this chapter! Thanks for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, keep them coming, and let me know who you guys want to see our protagonist visit in their dreams next!  
> Sorry it took so long for me to update, if you guys read my other fic Chaotic Good you know that there was a fire in my neighbor that spread to my house. No one was hurt and now all the damage was fixed, so all is well.  
> Please leave your comments and until next chapter! ❤❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Harry felt was someone thrusting their cock in his asshole. Now, Harry was not one to judge a person by their size, but after experiencing Ron and Neville he was woefully unimpressed. The man – Child? Certainly only a child would be this small. – thrusts turned more frantic, Harry opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. The room was beautiful, with a king sized bed, dark green walls and clearly expensive furniture, the room was luxurious and pristine, but also impersonal, no photo, no personal touch, it was like a hotel room.

“Oh!” He heard coming from behind him and turned to see Draco making a pained expression, just then he felt the boy’s cock spurting twice inside of him. The quantities of semen was as child sized as the cock itself.

Draco fell to the bed breathing deeply. Harry allowed the dream to take hold, he wanted to see what this dream was about. His mind left his body, it was a lot like astral projection, he was only a spectator, watching as his body fell to it’s size, moaning and cumming. 

Harry noted the differences in his body, was this how Draco saw him? He had the same height he had in the waking world, but he was hairy – Like, extremely hairy – with coarse hair covering most of his body. His body had bulging muscles and his cock was at least 9 inches long. He could imagine that from Draco’s snobbish perspective he looked like a brute, a tamed one, going by the dog collar around his neck with Draco’s name on a tag. 

They laid on the bed for a few moments before the dream started to shift, it was the first time he saw a dream change so blatantly so Harry was curious to see where this was going. He snorted when he saw Draco walking through the hallways of a lavish mansion, dressed all in black. By his side was Harry, still naked, walking on all four, his tongue lolling out.

They entered a room filled with people, all of them wearing black robes and masks, it a menacing scenes as they all turned to look at them. At a throne was a strange person, he was handsome, but it like he had features from dozens different people. Harry saw the red eyes of the man and realized that this was Voldemort, or at least how Draco imagined him to be.

He zooned out as Draco and Voldemort started chatting in posh language, as if Voldemort would speak to Draco Malfoy like equals! Harry scoffed and focused on the masked figures, he used his powers to unmask them, leaving their faces bare for him to see. He wasn’t surprised by not knowing more than half of those people, some he knew though, there were students from their year and some older ones – Harry knew they weren’t Death Eaters though, at least not yet. This was just how Draco thought it was going to be once the monster came back. – what really made Harry’s hackles rise was the grease professor that stood close to Voldemort throne, side by side with Malfoy senior in what Harry could only imagine was a position of honor between the Death Eaters.

The Malum hissed, a second away from trouncing the potion master, not carrying if it was only part of Draco’s dream or not. His intentions were interrupted though, as the fake Voldemort rose from his throne and waved his wand, a stone altar rose from the ground and Draco walked to it, Harry’s body following like a puppy.

“My honorary guests, today we came together to celebrate. Young Draco has not only captured Harry Potter, but also trained him into a pet slave!” He clamored and his sycophants cheered loudly. Harry’s eyebrow rose, he couldn’t imagine those stuffy Purebloods cheering like Gryffindors after a Quidditch match. “Now he shall give us a small demonstration, but Young Draco has assured me, after him you’ll have your turn in fucking the Light’s so called savior!”

They cheered once again, by them the two had already arrived at the altar, Draco was striping as Harry’s body looked at him expectantly. Harry, who was already angry at seeing Snape between the Death Eaters, got even angrier at seeing where this dream was going, his annoyance reaching new heights. Of course Draco would dream something like this.

It didn’t escape his notice that Draco and Ron’s dreams were basically the same.

A devilish smile crossed Harry’s face as he had an idea. He went back to his body just as Draco lost his last piece of clothing. Immediately, Harry took hold of the dream, he rose to his feet and held Draco from behind, an arm around his torso and a hand around his throat. His hairy, toned chest touching Draco’s back.

“Thank you pet, for bringing all those inbreed nuts to our trap.” Harry chuckled loudly, causing the Death Eaters to revolt, crying out for Draco’s blood.

The blonde tried defend himself, but Harry tugged on his magic and all that came from Draco’s mouth was a mocking laugh. The Death Eaters brandished their wands, but before they could do any spell Harry called on his magic, summoning fifty Aurors, they mercilessly killed all the Death Eaters. All but the Malfoys, Snape and Voldemort. 

“Lord Potter, Lady Potter, we thank you for your cooperation.” The leader of the Aurors told them bowing. 

Harry made sure that Draco would hear his father spewing insults disowning him.

“There’s no problem. We all have to do our part to free our world from these trash, my wife was delighted to be part of this operation.” He said and kissed Draco’s shoulder, giving him a quick bite. The blonde shuddered, Harry could smell his arousal without even having to use his power, the Malum smirked and looked at their audience. “In fact, I think that she deserves a reward for her role. What do you think? Are you going to stay and watch?”

The Auror and all other quickly nodded, looking eager, the younger ones practically drooling.

Harry manhandle Draco until the blonde was laid on the altar, his legs spread wide. The boy’s face showed his horror and disgust, he wanted to close his legs, but he was in Harry’s realm, so his body didn’t obey his commands, instead he spread his legs wider and his entrance twitched with want. 

Worse yet, for the blonde at least, was the obscenities spewing out of his mouth. “Yes my husband, give me my reward. Show my father how much of a stud you are. Fuck me like a real man fuck his wife. Breed me with your seed.”

“Oh? You want to give birth to the next generation of Potters?” Harry asked positioning his oversized cock at Draco’s entrance, he was not evil though, so he used his magic to relax Draco’s hole and lubricate it.

“Yes. Yes, please. Fuck me full with your children!” Draco cried out and Harry chuckled, he could only imagine the teen's reaction to this dream once he wakes. 

“Then take it!” The Malum roared and rammed his cock until he was balls deep.

Draco let out a high pitched moan, his hands grabbing the edge of the altar, he held for dear life as Harry started with a brutal pace. The sound of his hairy balls slapping against Draco’s ass sounded around the hall. The audience watched enraptured as Harry fucked blonde mercilessly.

“Yes! Fuck me harder! Split me in two!” Draco cried, having no control of his mouth as Harry magic made all the feelings and sensations hundred times more intense. “Fuck your wife! CUM IN ME!”

Harry laughed at Draco’s state, but did as asked and fucked him harder and faster. He was fucking the blonde for a few minutes when he suddenly took his cock from the tight cave, causing the boy to whine at the loss. Harry didn’t give him head though, he manhandled Draco until the blonde was on all fours and pressed his cock to the now loose ring of muscles.

“Here I come darling!” Was all the warning he gave before he rammed his cock in, going harder and faster than ever before.

Draco cried out and tightened his asshole around Harry’s phallus, causing the green eyed boy to moan. He slapped the plump ass and the blonde cried out, cumming all over the altar.

The image of his hairy crotch smashing against the smooth reddening ass is what pushes Harry over the edge, he came hard, depositing gallons of hot, salty seed inside of Draco. He pulled out and ordered the Slytherin to clean him, the boy turned eagerly, his mouth closing around the hairy phallus. He licked the cock clean without questioning the fact that it was just inside of his asshole.

Harry watched as Draco licked and mouthed the cock, moaning at the taste of cum mixed with the taste of his own asshole. He grabbed the blonde hair and manhandled him until he was with his mouth open directly in front of his cock, in a single thrust – That would have Draco gagging if Harry had not removed his gag reflex – he went all in, his hairy balls smashing against Draco’s chin.

His thin nose was nestled in Harry’s pubes, all he could do was moan as the intoxicating musk of the Gryffindor acted like a drug, relaxing all his muscles and blanking his mind. Draco closed his eyes and could be heard taking deep sniffs, at the same time he gulped around the hardening cock.

“So good to me Draco. Do you want to drink my milk?” Harry asked, no longer gripping Draco’s hair, but caressing it. The boy was pressing his face against Harry’s crotch by his own free will.

All the answers Harry got was a muffled moan, but that was enough for the boy as he held Draco’s face in place and started fucking his mouth. The pureblood heir could only moan as his face was being used as a sex toy. 

Harry was cumming soon, giving his sticky milk for Draco to drink, and the boy didn’t disappoint, he drank it all, not even a drop got way. His eyes rolled back as he came from the taste of Harry’s seed.

“Lay on your back.” Harry ordered, chest heaving and breathing haggardly, but still as hard as a rock. 

Draco slowly pulled out of the cock, whining about the loss, and laid on his back.

“Time to be the sissy you truly are, my sweet, beautiful wife.” Harry said with a devilish smirk before he waved his hand over Draco's little dick.

They watched as the small cock became a tight, pink pussy. Harry laughed with glee, Draco cried out in horror and the crowd cheered for Harry. The Malum didn’t give the blonde time to process what happened before he was ramming his long cock in the newly made pussy. 

Harry moaned as he penetrated the tight walls of the blonde's pussy. As soon as Harry bottomed out, his cock reaching deep inside Draco’s body, the walls tightened as Draco had his first vaginal orgasm.

Harry huffed and settled on a slow rhythm, he fucked hard and deep, bottoming out at each thrust, his hairy crotch kissing Draco’s smooth one each time.

The blonde appeared to be completely out of it, eyes rolling, tongue lolling out, no resistance nor pleas to go harder. He just laid there taking it.

As much as it was enticing to prolong this, Harry decided that it was time to end it, he gathered speed, brutally ramming his cock in the pink pussy. He kept that pace for minutes before he felt Draco’s pussy constricting around his cock as the blonde had yet another orgasm. The Malum went harder and faster capitalizing on the new found tightness to reach his own orgasm, dumbing another load inside the teen.

After unloading his seed Harry took a deep breath and pulled out, he stared at the debased blonde for a moment before he made his way to the throne. As he walked he striped himself from the dream body Draco’s perverted mind conjured, by the time he sat on the throne he looked like his normal self. Still naked as the day he was born, his cock half hard and wet with cum. He looked at Draco, still spread on the altar, heaving and with cum leaking from his wrecked holes. Just then, Harry was taken by sudden inspiration and looked at the audience.

“Who wants a turn?” He asks slyly, smirking as he tugged on his magic, the dream constructs he create all got excited, their members straining in their pants.

The Head Auror was the first to walk to the altar, a tall, muscular black man with short black hair. He freed his 9.5 inches cock and in one thrust, he rammed his whole cock in Draco’s loose pussy drawing out a loud, high pitched scream from the boy.

Harry watched for what could be hours as all the fifty Aurors had their turn, jeering as they fucked the young heir in all the ways possible. Some of them informing Draco that he was being fucked by a muggleborn, just before they dumped their seed deep inside the blonde. 

Harry didn’t know where that had come from, as he hasn’t created any background for them, but he hasn’t complaining. In fact, he thought it was hot and used his magic to make it so that every time one of the Aurors told Draco that they were muggleborns, that the Slytherin would be filled with a intense feeling of lust.

By the time the last of the Aurors had their turn Harry’s cock was as hard as a diamond. He rose to his feet and walked to the altar, the spent Aurors sat in a circle watching as Harry took Draco once again, he fucked the teen's sloppy hole hard, using the old cum as lubricant.

The blonde had no strength to even moan as Harry rammed his cock again and again, he just laid there taking it.

In one last thrust Harry came with a loud roar, panting Draco’s walls with his seed.

The green eyed teen stared at downed boy one last time as the dream starts to fade away. In the blink of an eye he was standing on his dream room, he huffed and willed others to wrap around himself. He looked around and started, he was not alone.

Standing close to him was the fifty Aurors he created. He gasped in surprised and they fell to their knees, bowing their heads to him.

 _Dream Constructs_ his Malum whispers to him and Harry had to close his eyes for the large influx of information was painful. Harry was left gasping and trying to fully grasp the implications of the secrets unloaded on his mind. Secrets so powerful and unique that the first Malum used potent, ancient magic to seal the secret in the Neverworld and made it so not even other Malums would be able to talk about it.

He stared at the Aurors without knowing what to do with them, he took a calming breath and ordered to stand watch and protect his mind for now. They bowed and disappeared. 

Harry let out a long breath and let the dream fade into the waking world, he needed to plan. Even now he was still feeling cold rage from the possibility that Snape was a Death Eater. 

Before he could even think about dealing with Snape he needed to go over the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, and if you did you may also like my other fics, check them out! ❤


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Constructs, the most mysterious and powerful of the Malum's inherited powers. It comes in three stages, all of them unique and dangerous.

The first is the _Soulless Construct,_ the Malum tap into his own imagination to create a object. Depending on the person’s desires, imagination and the magic poured into it, is possible to create just about anything, from a simple shirt, to Death’s own scythe. It all depends on how creative the Malum is and how much magic he is willing to give up. It was even possible to create sentient objects.

The second phase was that of the _Animal Construct._ The Malum would then tap into the unseen creativity to create an animal. They are broken pieces of dreams and ideas that were never brought to light, as such creating one would give the Malum and anyone he wants inspiration.

The last was the _Human Construct_. The most powerful and also the easiest for the Malum to use, the dream demons would tap into the human kind unfulfilled dreams, allowing them to create perfect human constructs. The Aurors Harry created were all men who once dreamed of being Auror but for a reason or the other never fulfilled this dream.

Realizing that he could at any moment summon fifty Aurors to the world of the living had a sobering effect on Harry. He held such power in his hands, he resolved to use it for good, even if he had to fight both the Dark and the so-called Light.

For now Harry would let them inside his head, protecting his mind – Even if it was unnecessary as his shields as a Malum were nigh impregnable. – and think of something for them later.

Harry huffed, his mind was clouded with dark thoughts, constantly going back to Draco’s dream. He shook his head and rose from his bed, later he would revisit the dream and make a decision, for now he had transfiguration first thing in the morning.

**_— X —_ **

The day was as good as it could be expected, his mind wasn’t in the classwork and the professors noticed, luckily he didn’t make any grave missteps.

The dormitory was hell in itself, Ron was apparently best friends with Seamus and Dean and the three were united together against him. To make matters worse his only ally in the dormitory, Neville, was being extremely shy, blushing at the sight of him. He thought that Neville had got over it, or at least had gotten a better control over his libido – What Harry didn’t know was that Neville had concluded that he was in love with the dark haired boy and it was making the shy boy mortified to be close to him.

Deciding to dodge the teen drama for the day, Harry goes directly to bed, shedding his clothes before laying down and closing the curtains.

Staring at the ceiling, Harry took a deep breath and let all the thoughts wash away. He closed his eyes and allowed for his consciousness to sink away from the waking world and into the dream.

Once he opened his eyes he stood on the room, by then the novelty of the beautiful hall was over so he didn’t gave the place a second glace before he was willing himself into the dream of his chosen victim.

Entering Snape’s dream was a strange experience. With Draco and Ron the transition was seamless as the two boys were already dreaming with him. Neville was different, but as the boy was not dreaming of anyone it was easy to infiltrate. With Snape though, it felt like his body was being squeezed through a tube, he had to close his eyes as intense pain flashed at the back of his head.

When he opened his eyes he saw the greasy professor on top of him, felt his hot breath on his face. It took a moment for him to realize that he was not himself, his body was that of a woman, with long, luscious red hair… he heaved and had to hold his bile. 

His body was that of his mother.

The man was thrusting his hard penis inside Harry’s vagina, going hard and fast. The boy cried out, there was no pleasure in this, the man cared none for the woman’s pleasure, he just took and took. 

With unshed tears Harry took hold of the dream, he tugged his magic with a strength he hasn’t need to use before. He brought his hand to Snape’s emaciated chest and the man was send flying.

Harry took a moment to gather his bearings, taking a deep breath. He rose from the bed, rage clouding his mind. This man… this insufferable man… Dared to dream about his mother! Despicable! Unacceptable!

Harry was too deep in his hatred to realize what was happening around him. The room darkened, shadows dancing across the room, the fire went out leaving a cold chill behind. There was dread in the room that sank deep into the bones of the cowing man.

It was no longer a dream, but a nightmare.

As his feet touched the stone floor he was no longer in the body of his mother, he now stood taller, the same messy dark hair, the same facial features, but his eyes were now of a deep hazel color and the famed scar could no longer be spotted on his forehead. The downed man only saw James when he looked at his son, and now that he knew the worm lusted after the man’s wife, it was only fair that Harry allowed Snape to confront the man.

The look on the man’s eyes as he saw the woman he obsessed over turn into his worst enemy was priceless.

“You’re dead!” Snape yelled out, his back colliding against the wall looking at the man who stood naked in front of him with horror and mounting rage.

“So is my wife. The one you were raping!” Harry cried out, he used the nightmare to guide him, to show him what to say to hurt the Potion Master, to break him.

“SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!” He shouted, with such anger that Harry had never seen before. “It’s because of you and your spawn that she died! He promised he would spare her.”

“Oh? Who promised to spare her? Was it your Lord?” That may have been honest question, but as the words left Harry’s mouth they had a cocky tone to them, like he already knew the answer and was just playing with Snape.

The man must have realized he spoke too much, because he stayed silent and sneered at Harry.

Harry chuckled, “You think you can keep a secret? Here, at my domain? Such a foolish man.” as Harry was wearing James body the man likely thought that he meant the world of the dead. He was not about to be corrected, it was convenient for Harry that he thought so.

He prowled forwards giving the man plenty of time to try and run, but he couldn’t, Harry had frozen his body in place. As Harry stood naked over the man he gave him a feral smile, the man looked at him with primal fear, finally realizing that he was in front of a predator. There was nothing he could do, nowhere to run, in a movement too fast for Snape to see Harry had his hand holding the man’s head, he gave Snape one last feral grin before he dived into the man’s mind, completely bypassing any protection he may have.

It was much like Tom Riddle's diary, he fell as images changed in a smoke hazy. His feet touched the ground of a small park, well kept, with beautiful trees and cut grass. Hidden behind a tree he saw a small black haired child, wearing mismatched clothes and peaking at two girls playing by the swing. No, not at the two girls, at the ginger one, he was watching her as she jumped and floated to the ground.

“Mum…” Harry whispered to himself, a wistful smile on his face.

The memory changed, but the scenery was still that same park, though time has clearly passed as it was now winter.

He saw what could have been a cute scene, his mother was using magic in ways even O.W.L.S students find complicated. Harry couldn’t help but contemplate how full of life she must have been for the flower to bloom at her touch… And yet, he could see Snape’s eyes shining with desire, with obsession, he could feel his want even then as a child.

Petunia came to destroy the moment and the memory started to fade away. Harry took control of the memories and advanced it directly to Hogwarts. He didn’t wanted, he felt like he could lose himself in memories of his mother, even if they were tainted by Snape’s presence, but that was dangerous thought, he needed to control himself and remember his mission.

And yet, the memories of Hogwarts are filled with Lily, he sees her everywhere, almost as if the memories were following some subconscious command of his to seek memories of his mother. In true it was not him, but Snape’s growing obsession.

It was not only his mother anymore though, he also saw his father and Sirius. Mostly bad things, Harry had to admit, but for him who never saw his father so alive, he drank the memories like water on a desert.

In between memories of his parents Harry was able to watch the steady decline of the man who never had all that much of morals, he saw how he created spells too dark for any school prank – And made sure to memorize each one of them –, how he befriended those that scorned him for being a half-blood and took to their foolish propaganda, how he dreamed of standing besides Voldemort and eradicating all muggles.

And then it happened, the Marauders went too far in a prank and Lily tried to interfere only for him to lash out, pouring his twisted believes on the only person he thought as a exception. With their friendship broken Snape drowned in the darkness, the hate he felt bubbled inside of him, like a faulty potion just waiting to explode. He watched from afar as Lily moved on, as the Marauders matured and graduated from their mean spirited pranks, how they went from tormenting to ignoring him, and that… That was what he hated most! Or so he though, for he never felt as much hate as he did when Lily and James finally got together.

The union of the two brilliant wixen was the last push, he gladly offered himself to be marked by Voldemort. He killed, he raped, he did unspeakable acts, and yet on his mind he was always in the right, he was doing good. _‘Who gave those light wizards the right to try to stop them?’_

 _‘Is this the man Dumbledore trust?’_ Harry thought, feeling disgust more than anything. Any respect he still possessed for the Headmaster turned to dust as he watched the man’s horrific acts.

Harry stepped forwards as yet another memory took place, this one was different from most as it had no violence nor Lily. In this memory he was spying on Dumbledore and Trelawney.

Harry almost wanted to laugh as he watched the clearly drunk professor trying to convince the Headmaster that she was a true seer, until her voice turned deep and raspy, the wind stopped and the very air was filled with ancient magic.

He wanted to hear it all but the Snape was caught before it. Even just what Harry heard was enough for dread to fester on his very soul, was this why his family was targeted?

His fear was confirmed as the next memory was that of Snape kneeled in front of Voldemort's throne, recounting what he heard.

Harry felt numb, this was it, this was why his family was targeted… A prophesy… Prophesy given to Voldemort by Snape.

The numbness gave away to anger, no longer the dark cloud it was before he entered the memories, now it was a deafening storm, destroying any control he may have.

He left Snape’s mind, the man gasped looking at him in horror, no one, not even Dumbledore and Voldemort had been able to break through his defenses. He had no time to think about what happened before fists came raining down on his face.

Harry was seeing red, he punched and kicked, screaming bloody murder. This man, it was because of him that he had such hellish life, it was because of him he had no mother to hug him when he cried, nor father to encourage him to do well in his studies, it’s because of him that he was alone! And yet, this man had the courage of looking him the eyes, day after day, sneering at him as if he didn’t condemned a innocent child to become an orphan. 

Harry only stopped beating the man when he felt the dream fading away, the pain was so intense that he was waking.

The Malum wouldn’t allow him to escape justice, wouldn’t allow him to go back to bullying the children of his victims. He took hold of the man and instead of allowing him to wake he ripped him from his dream and to his Dream Hall.

“You… Are not… Escaping justice!” Harry said between breaths, his chest was heaving. “You think you can back to the waking world and act like this never happened?”

Harry allowed the body he was using to wash away, Snape eyes widened when he saw his archenemy melt in front of his eyes until the one standing over him was not James but the man’s son.

“You aren’t waking now.” Harry said, giving the man a possibly feral smirk. “You are never waking again!” 

Harry allowed the creature inside of him to guide him, he called on forbidden powers, something that the Malums of the past reserved for their worst enemies. A call of death and decay echoed through the Hall, the ceiling rippled, the veil turned see-through and it’s wondrous view changed to dark mountains and valleys of shadows.

“Be gone Severus Snape.” Harry’s voice was not his own, but the voice of despair itself. “You shall never rest! Forever trapped in the everlasting nightmare. And let it be known, it was your actions that brought you this fate!”

Tendrils of black tears descended from the ceiling and wrapped around the screaming man. Harry watched impassively as the disgusting man was pulled through the veil and into the Neverworld, more especially the Continent of Nightmares. 

As soon as the man was gone the ceiling changed back to beautiful painting like sceneries, though the veil was since again obscuring the beauties of the other side. 

Harry fell on his knees, crying this heart out. With the hideous man gone he could no longer hold down the tears, he curled into a ball. There was no one to hear him screaming, he was alone and now that the one to blame was gone he was also empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope y'all liked it! let me know what y'all think on the comments. ♥️  
> This was supposed to be Severus/Harry smut as has been requested, but it just ran on it's on. Till next chapter where we will have some more angst – And smut.
> 
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	6. Chapter 6

He kept the act around daytime, acting exactly as it was expected of him, concealing the emptiness inside of him. No one realized it, no one questioned his behavior, for there was nothing to question, he smiled at the right time, frowned at the right time, even if he felt no reason to smile nor frown.

**— X —**

_Harry cried out in both pain and pleasure, the cock inside him was thick and long, filling his insides completely as he rode the man under him. His tunnel squeezing the prodigious member inside of him._

_The room they occupied had no natural light, the walls were of a dark green almost black color. He couldn’t see much in the darkness and his watering eyes didn’t help his vision, even so he could still see the face of the man as he pounded into his tight hole. His beautiful Italian features screwed as he heaved and puffed._

_“Fuck you’re so tight!” He cried out, his thrusts getting faster and harder. Each thrust going deep into Harry’s warm embrace._

_Harry whined and squeezed the member with his tight walls. He barely spoke besides grunts, moans and the occasional curses, only taking and giving pleasure._

_He rode like it was all he had to do for the world to get better, easier._

_Soon Blaise couldn’t handle it anymore, he grasped Harry by his waist and fucked him harder and faster until he was dumbing his hot seed inside of him, crying out as he did._

_Harry came as well, though much quieter as he morosely watched the dream fade away._

**— X —**

While he had to suffer in silence in the light of the day, at night he found a way to numb the pain of emptiness, throwing himself at the most random of people’s dreams. In one night he could visit a astonishing quantity of 5 dreams, one moment he could be on his knees worshiping Ron’s balls, on the next he would be riding a seventh year Slytherin he didn’t even know the name. The dreams blurred on his mind, until all he could remember when he wakes was a mess of faces he barely recognized and voices speaking nonsensical words.

Even so, it was getting harder and harder for him, he could feel the mask breaking at daytime and at night it took longer and longer to numb the pain.

**— X —**

_“So tight! That’s all you’re good for! You little half-blood bitch.” The teenager over him snarled as he pounded him, his cock was average but it had a delightful curve that reached all of Harry’s magical spots._

_Rolling his eyes, Harry bite his lips to stop himself from moaning when the cock touched a specially sensitive nerve. He snapped his fingers and silenced the man, he wasn’t nearly as good dirty talker than he thought he was._

_It was getting harder to find that sweet relieve, to numb the emptiness. Even so he gave himself to the man, let him use his body and tried to take as much enjoyment from it as possible._

_Soon the Nott's heir was coming inside of him, his moans still silenced to Harry’s ears._

_As the dream started to fade around him, Harry realized that he hasn’t come at all, and the emptiness still ached inside of him._

**— X —**

Neville was getting worried about Harry, he may appear to be the same as ever, but the gentle boy could see that there was something wrong with him, it was like he woke one day and all life had left him.

No one seemed to see it though, so instead of saying anything to anyone he took a step back and observed.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Harry was praised by professor Horace, Snape’s substitute after the man on day went to sleep and failed to wake – Hogwarts rumor mill was still buzzing with theories about what happened, from rotten ingredients, failed potions to terrible curses, some even got as far as saying that Harry had cursed the hated professor. –, Harry gave the man a small smile, looking shy but content. Neville, however, could see how bland the smile was, how his eyes looked dead inside.

**— X —**

_This was the first time Harry took a person from their own dreams – He didn’t count what he did with Snape, he didn’t even want to think about that. – and it was a very strange sensation, like the feeling one have when they take something that didn’t belong to them._

_He ignored the feeling. It was getting impossible to numb the aching emptiness inside of him, he needed more, needed something more daring than some nameless snake and for that he chose them._

_Fred's dream was remarkably unremarkable. He was fucking a nameless and featureless girl in some broom closet, a typical hormonal teenager's dream. For obvious reasons Harry expected something more from one of the twins. Harry couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling._

_He manipulated the dream so that Headmaster Dumbledore would appear and catch them, he send them both on their ways and had made sure that they went on different directions._

_“Hey Forge!” Harry called from a secret passage, Fred looked around before spotting Harry’s head peeking out of a illusionary wall._

_“Harry?!” The older teenager shouted in surprise._

_“You will not believe what I’ve found, come on!” Harry called out, his hand sticking out of the illusionary wall and catching Fred’s arm before pulling him into the wall._

_The man was silent for a few seconds before he asked where they were going, Harry winked at him and told him that he would see._

_The fake wall gave away to a long tunnel, it was dark, with black stone walls and tiny witch lights on the ceiling. What Fred didn’t know was that what he was seeing was a illusion created by Harry to hide the travel between dreams, in truth Harry pulled the boy from his dreams to Harry’s and them into another’s dream, his brother George’s dream._

_“What?!” Fred cried out when they stumbled through the exit of the tunnel to the brightly illuminated and homey front door of the Burrow._

_“Amazing isn’t it?” Harry smiled opening the door._

_“How?!” He demanded but Harry only shrugged._

_They entered the door to the sound of moaning coming from the kitchen. They looked at one another and nodded before making their way to the kitchen, stepping lightly and trying to make no sound._

_“Hmm! Freddy!” The moaning voice cried out and by then the both of them realized who the voice belonged to._

_As they entered the kitchen they are met with quite a enticing sight, George was sprawled on the kitchen table, naked and flushed, bumping his weeping cock tirelessly as he used a spatula as dildo._

_“The fuck!” Fred thundered, looking at the scene with a shocked expression. Harry could feel his disgust but he could also feel lust buried deep._

_Knowing that the boy was about to lash out because of his confusing feelings and having no patience for their drama, Harry pulled on his power over the dream. He could see the exact moment the disgust was washed away, when all his hesitation died and the lust took over._

_“Fred! I can explain!” George exclaimed in surprise seeing the two of them standing there, his eyes darted between the two and his expression was that of shock and fear._

_“You could have told me.” Was all that Fred said before he started undressing._

_“Wha…”_

_George lost his voice as he watched his brother strip. They may look the same, but he couldn’t help feeling that in that moment they were completely different. Fred have always the more dominant and forceful of the twins, but as George sat on the table, exposed and tearful, Fred stood confidently and looking at his brother like he was a piece of meat._

_Once naked Fred prowled to his twin, looking like an animal hunting it’s prey. Harry sat on a chair, a nudge of his magic and he was naked. The twins ignored him, lost in each other for now, but that was fine, this was the exact reason he brought the two of them together, for a show. He watched as Fred took his beautiful cock, straight as an arrow and thick as hell, and rammed inside his brother. He showed no hesitation, they didn’t speak nor gestured, they let their bodies speak for them._

_Harry curled his hand around his own dick, massaging the mushroom head and foundling his balls as he watched._

_“Fuck! So tight Gred!” Fred moaned, finding a rhythm. “Are you feeling that brother? Feeling me inside you?” He asks roughly, voice raw._

_George whined and nodded weakly, his voice has long since escaped him._

_He bend forwards and took George’s mouth on his, the kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, their tongues dancing against each other as saliva slipped from their mouths._

_Not for a second Fred stopped pounding, he rammed his cock deep and hard, attacking the nerves in his brother’s insides._

_Soon George, who had already been on the verge of cumming when they arrived, reached the edge. Ready for his climax his hand automatically went to his weeping member, but Fred slapped the hand away, snarling that George was only allowed to come on his cock._

_This apparently was the push George needed, for he was crying out not a second latter, shots of his seed painting his chest. Fred didn’t stop, his hips snapped mercilessly as he fucked his brother with all his strength._

_It wasn’t long before Fred was reaching his own climax, he bite his lips and moaned under his breath. He closed his eyes as he dumbed his load inside his twin._

_Hearing the sounds of Fred’s orgasm crushed the last of his patience, he brought his power forwards and the effect was immediate, both teens snapped their heads in his direction._

_“Have you been enjoying the show Harry?” George asked breathlessly._

_Harry nodded, hand still bumping his cock up and down._

_“Good, because you’re next.” Fred said roughly, before looking back at his brother who was staring at him. “That’s it, if you allow me brother.” He said sweetly, looking at his twin with the soft eyes of a lover. “Will you share this cock with Harry?” To make a point he gave a single deep thrust, causing George to let out a high pitched moan._

_The submissive twin nodded weakly and Fred smirked, he pulled out, his cock still miraculously hard. He bounced his cock erotically, looking directly at Harry. “Come one, like it clean.” He ordered and Harry obeyed without hesitation._

_He kneeled before Fred and held the base of the cock, slowly and methodically he licked the member, savoring the combined tastes of Fred’s semen and George’s hole._

_He worshiped the beautiful tool, playing with he foreskin and liking under it, he gently scraped his teeth on it and pressed his tongue against prominent veins._

_He licked from the top to the bottom where he kisses and lapped at the balls, still filled with semen. The scent of the area was intoxicating, but Harry didn’t slow down, after sucking one of the ball he started liking his way back to the top._

_From he many dreams he visited he found that oral was one of – If not his favorite – best parts of sex, with Fred was no different, he worshiped the glorious member for minutes, before slowly letting his throat relax and taking Fred further, until his nose hit the coarse hair at the base._

_He moaned around the member, sending vibrations through it. He basked in the powerful musk of the older teen, he sniffed loudly causing Fred to laugh and, with one hand gripping Harry’s hair, press him harder against his crotch._

_After almost a minute he let go, Harry stumbled backwards, chest heaving as he tried to get his respiration back in order._

_Towering over Harry, with his cock as hard as a diamond, Fred offered him a crooked smirk and ordered him to lay on his back. He did as told and Fred kneeled, getting in between Harry’s spread legs._

_Fred murmured a spell to stretch Harry, another to clean him and one last to lubricate his tunnel. He guided his member to Harry’s entrance and looked at the boy, asking permission with his eyes only. The younger teen nodded and in one deep thrust Fred bottomed out._

_Harry cried out, loudly._

_“Fuck! Do you hear him Gred? He sounds like a virgin!” Fred said as he began to pound into the younger wizard._

_“If he continue like this the neighbors are going to hear.” George stated, watching as his brother started punitive rhythm, pounding into the wizard with all his strength._

_“Why don’t you silence him then?” Fred offers lewdly, winking at his brother._

_The smile that appeared on George’s face was truly impish._

_He leaped from the table and went over to them, he promptly and without warning sat on Harry’s face, covering the teen's entire nose and mouth with his muscular, hairy butt. His thick cock, half-hard, twitched as Harry’s tongue started lapping the tight ass covering his face._

_The Malum inhaled in the strong musk of the ass and licked at the dripping seed, his moans was muffled out by the bubble butt, but it was still extremely turning on for the twins._

_For a moment everything that existed was Harry and the man on top of him, the scent of that ass was intoxicating, clouding his mind until all he could think was to keep breathing to take more of the musk in. The taste of the semen as he licked at the stretched entrance exploded on his tongue. The next moment Fred’s hips snap once again and he cried out at the feeling of being filled._

_‘_ Merlin, are all Weasley well endowed?! _’ He can’t help but think, first Ron’s marvelous tool, now Fred's – And George’s, they have the same size even if the more submissive twins had yet to fuck anyone in this dream – giant cock. From all the dozens of dreams he visited he never felt this full!_

_Despite Fred’s ministrations being enough to make one lose their mind, Harry still kept working on George’s ass, he started fucking the man with his tongue and was rewarded by George’s sluty moans._

_Fred started a brutal pace, already feeling on the edge from Harry’s blowjob. George must have realized his twin wouldn’t last long because he leaned forwards and took Harry’s phallus on his mouth._

_The Malum cried out, the stimulus was too much, in matters of seconds he was cumming on George’s mouth._

_Fred, reaching his own climax, pulled out and started beating his cock furiously. George, taking his brothers cue, rose from where he was smothering Harry with his ass, and began masturbating._

_It wasn’t long before they were both cumming, Harry opened his mouth and was able to catch a few drops of their delicious cum, most of it painted his chest and cheeks white._

_The twins looked at their work for a few moment before they looked at each other, both breathless with their chests heaving. At the same time the both surged forwards, kissing passionately._

_As the dreams faded away with the arousing image of the brothers kissing Harry touched Fred’s arm, sending him back to his own dream where he should be waking soon._

**— X —**

It was the day before the first task, Harry was getting worse and worse, Neville – Who was always painfully attuned with the emotions of those around him – could see the pain that clung to him like glue.

He had to do something, he was afraid that in this state Harry would not be able to do his best on the first task, he was afraid that this could lead him to get hurt or worse...

It was time for him to be a lion, to be brave and to be there for his friend, it was time for him to confront his own feelings. He prepared everything and left a note for Harry at the teen's bed. It was late, almost curfew when Harry arrived at the greenhouse he was in.

“What’s up Nev?” He called as he stepped through the door.

“Harry, I…” He wavered, almost gave up, but seeing Harry in front of him, looking at him expectantly gave him courage for what he was about to do. “I love you Harry, will you go on a date with me?”

He offered Harry a bouquet of roses and lilies that he was hiding behind his back.

Harry stared at it, open mouthed, an indecipherable emotion flashing through his guarded eyes. He took the bouquet and took a whiff of the sweet scent of the flowers, his face turning serene before he gave Neville a sad smile.

“Neville I… I can’t accept this Nev.” He said, voice sad and eyes watering.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me Harry, I just want you to know I’m here…”

Harry couldn’t take the broken look on Neville’s face, he took a deep breath and spoke, voice solemn. “You don’t understand Neville, you think you love me, but what you’re felling… it’s not real Nev…” He took a deep breath and continued. “I’m cursed so that those around me will have sexual dreams about me.”

He felt the need to justify why he thought that Neville’s feelings were merely his imagination, but he knew that he couldn’t tell anyone about being a Malum, so this curse excuse would have to do for now.

Neville stared at him with his jaw hanging open, eyes wide as he digested Harry’s statement. When it appeared he would retreat and leave Harry alone in the greenhouse his eyes turned into steel and he took hold of Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry I don’t care about some silly curse. The dreams are great, but they can’t compete against the real thing, your stupid jokes, your wits, your kindness.” Neville took a deep breath, he wetted his lips and brushed away a stray tear that had escaped Harry’s eye. “This feeling… It may have been born from a dream, but it’s as real as you and I.”

‘ _The biggest desire of a dream is to become reality._ ’ The Malum whispered at the back of his mind.

By then there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I…” He started but was interrupted by soft lips on his. The kiss was quick, no tongue at all, but it was the most special kiss of Harry’s life. 

Neville was right, the dreams may be wondrous, but it doesn’t compare to reality. 

“You don’t need to say anything Harry, just know that I’m here for you, doesn’t matter what.” Neville whispered against his mouth.

Harry nodded, he needed time, his mind was so clouded he could barely think. He left Neville in the greenhouse, going directly to the dorms, he only realized when he reached his bed that he took the flowers with him.

Once Harry was out of sight Neville left out a shuddering breath, sliding until he was sitting on the floor, head in hands. A incredulously laugh left him, he couldn’t believe what he had done.

Minutes later he forced himself to get to his feet and to walk to the dorms, he ignored the busy common room and went directly to bed, only stopping to stare at Harry’s bed which had it’s curtains drawn.

He huffed and prepared himself to bed, once he laid on the bed he stared at the ceiling, wide awake. 

He found it hard to fall asleep, he heard the other boys arrive and get into bed, but sleep still didn’t arrive for him.

Neville was startled when his curtains were pulled open, Harry peeking in, both boys blushed before Harry gulped and asked “Hasn’t been able to sleep as well?” to which Neville’s nodded. “Can I?” Harry asked in a small voice, expecting to be rejected.

Neville nodded and wiggled on the bed, allowing Harry space to lay on it without touching him if he wanted, but Harry surprised him by closing the distance between them. He laid his head on Neville’s shoulder, one of his arms hugging the boy.

Neither of them spoke, they just laid in silence until sleep finally reached them.

Going to sleep under the comforting scent of his friend – Maybe something more – Harry didn’t dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope y'all liked it!!!  
> This is my favorite chapter so far, and yes, it's Neville/Harry endgame.
> 
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some new tags!  
> WARNING: There is some extremely underage scene in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with it, please skip Ludo's dream.

Next morning there wasn’t time to be awkward, he had to prepare himself for the competition. He gave Neville a quick kiss on the lips and leaped from the bed before the boy could say anything.

Since Hagrid showed him the dragons he thought long and hard on how he would face the first trial, he could follow Moody’s suggestion and try to outfly the dragon – Really! Couldn’t the man be less suspicious – or he could try to use his news powers on the beast.

The choice was obvious, when the time arrived he used his new powers to put the dragon to sleep. To hide it, he disguised his Malum's ability as an overpowered sleeping curse. Once the dragon was asleep he took the golden egg and left. As he entered the medical tent he released his hold on the creature, the roar the dragon let out in it’s fury shook the tent.

What he did was far from subtle. Harry knew that people would talk, he did put one of the most dangerous dragon breed to sleep with a single spell, but in truth he couldn’t bring himself to care, it was time for the student body to realize that Harry was not a weak child they could push around.

The other three competitors looked at him with wide eyes, he was the fastest and had not a single strand of hair out of place. He offered than a sunny smile and then proceeded to ignore their presence.

He tried to tell Madam Pomfrey that he was fine, but she insisted that he had to be examined. As she chanted spell after spell, he thought to himself that no, he wasn’t completely fine, he felt hunger like never before, something deep inside of him that could eat a whole dragon.

Harry knew instinctively that it was his Malum. He had never used this much Malum's magic outside of the realm of dreams and now it was taking it’s due. He wasn’t worried though, he should be replenished by next morning after visiting one or two dreams. 

His good mood died when Hermione entered the tent, followed closely by Ron.

“Harry, you were brilliant!” Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it In fear. “You were amazing! You really were!” 

Harry spared her a single glace before moving to Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he was a ghost. 

“Harry,” he said, very seriously, “Whoever put your name in that Goblet –I–I reckon they’re trying to do you in!” 

He was acting as though the last few weeks had never happened – As though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he’d been made champion.

Harry wasn’t having any of it.

“Ah, so now you too care?” He said, voice light despite his words.

“Harry I–I…” Ron started speaking, but Harry cut him.

“Do you think I don’t know that _you_ have been spreading lies about me? That you have been telling everyone that I put my name in the Goblet?” Harry asked with a tilt on his mouth, a mockingly edge on his voice. “Our friendship is over. Ours as well Hermione, you've chosen his side, thinking I would take you back in at any time. Well, I won’t!”

They opened their mouths to speak, but Harry turned his back on them.

“Goodbye!”

Leaving them behind he left the medical tent. He found Neville waiting for him, looking apprehensive. Harry send him a reassuring smile.

“You were great out there.” The boy said worshipfully.

“It was mostly luck.” He retorted.

Neville frowned at the way Harry dismissed his own accomplishment, he was about to speak when the judges started giving their notes.

Harry lips parted in a small smirk as he was given the first place. He may not want to be in this tournament, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good to win.

Once it was over Harry accompanied Neville back to the common room. The Malum wanted to rest, he had used quite a lot of power putting the dragon to sleep. His prayers went unanswered though, as the twins smuggled butterbeer and firewhisky.

It was strange to watch the twins since the day he visited their dreams. Oh, they hardly changed outwards, but the Malum could see deeper than your typical student. He saw how uncomfortable they were with each other for the first few days and then, one morning, they came down to the common room even closer than before.

There was only one explanation that Harry could think of, and he was waiting anxiously the day it would come to light. That will certainly be a show.

As the party was for him he couldn’t simply leave – As much as he wanted to – so he followed Neville to the corner of the room and subtly used a spell to stop others from bothering him, especially Ginny who was looking at him with eyes shining of longing.

Instead of enjoying the party with the other Gryffindors – A bunch of sheep as far as he was concerned. – Harry much preferred talking with Neville, drinking butterbeer and laughing as drunk housemates made fools of themselves.

As it got late he said goodnight to the Longbottom heir and went to bed. He laid above the covers and thought about which dream he would visit that night. Earlier when he met Charlie he thought about visiting the hunk's dream, but he was curious about the clue to the next trial. None of the Gryffindors were able to identify the meaning behind the loud screeching.

So instead of the dragonologist, Harry decided to visit Cedric’s dream. He closed his eyes and summoned his magic.

When he opened his eyes he was astonished by what he saw, who knew Good Boy Diggory™ had such perverted dreams. 

He was standing in the champion’s tent, Cedric was on his knees, worshiping both his and Krum's cocks. Also on the tent was Cho Chang, Cedric’s supposed girlfriend. The girl was tied to one of the chairs, forced to watch with a horrified expression as her boyfriend sucked the two phallus like his life depended on it.

While both Krum and Harry were completely clothed, with only their cocks hanging out, Cedric was as naked as the day he was born...

His body was slim and toned, with sparse hair on his chest and a modest 5.5 inches cock that curved upwards.

Harry enjoyed the blow job, Cedric clearly knew what he was doing. Harry came quickly, the hunger also affected his sexual stamina apparently. The older boy drank it to the last drop, before turning back to Krum and taking the whole cock down his throat, burying his face on the Bulgarian's crotch.

Harry sat besides Cho, she was crying and screeching, annoyed he made her disappear. He let Cedric finish dream-Viktor before he took control of the dream.

“So, now that we let you worship our tools we want answers. What do you know about the egg?” He used his power over the dream so that Cedric could only speak the truth.

“N-Nothing. But I’ll learn it, I swear! Just let me suck you again. Please!” He begged breathlessly, he was panting and his eyes never strayed from their cocks.

Annoyed about the pointlessness of it all, Harry huffed and waved his hand at the Bulgarian who was now sitting next to him. Krum’s cock hardened once again and Cedric crawled between the massive thighs.

Seeing no point in staying he rose from the chair, but before he stepped out of the dream he used a little of his Malum magic on the older boy. He didn’t do much, just gave him a little push out of the closet, he had seen how much his magic had influenced Fred and George after he visited their dreams.

Disappointed with his fellow competitor and still hungry, Harry decided against visiting Krum’s dreams. It was possible that Karkaroff had already told him – The man certainly wasn’t playing fair – but Harry wasn’t about to go on another potentially pointless venture. Instead he chose to visit another’s dream, this time from a man he was sure knew all about the next trial, Ludo Bagman.

There was only a problem with that, the man wasn’t in the castle. He was probably at his home and Harry had no idea where that was. It could be in London for all he knew. This was the first time Harry was trying to reach someone so far away. 

Back in the Dream Hall, he reached for Ludo’s dream. It took longer than usual for the door to appear in front of him. He snorted, the door had the same colors of Ludo’s Quidditch uniform.

Harry passed through the door and immediately had to find some support, the boy felt like he had just ran a marathon.

As he tried to normalize his breath he looked around. Unsurprisingly he was in a Quidditch field, in fact it was a field he knew very well, he was at the World Cup, more specifically in the top box.

“ **AND THE ENGLISH NATIONAL TEAM WON THE CUP!!!** ” He heard the loud voice of the Minister, though he didn’t see the man in there. In fact, the only people in the top box was a bunch of children. “This was all possible thanks to their incredible beater! **LUDO BAGMAN!** ”

The crowd cheered like crazy. Harry though, was looking at his hands, his body was that of a child as well, about eleven years old if he had to guess. 

“Tsk.” The Malum scrunched his nose as he analyzed the dream, he didn’t like the possible conclusions.

For now Harry decided he would do what he had done a dozen times before, he would go along with the dream, but he would get to the bottom of this as soon as he got what he wanted.

With a wave of his hand the other children disappeared, leaving Harry alone in the top box. Just a few seconds later the doors swung open and the man entered, smiling radiantly.

Harry couldn’t deny that the older man was quite charming, eyes shining brightly and smiling jovially. The way he stared at him was little creepy though, especially as Harry’s body was that of a eleven years old.

“Little champ, where’s everyone else?” The man asked, voice husk as he crouched in front of Harry.

“They left, but I wanted to meet you.” Harry said innocently. The smile he received as a reply could be described as gently but the Malum could feel the dark intentions behind it.

“Well, I can’t in good conscience leave my number one fan here all alone, can I?” He said smiling broadly. He stood straight and Harry could see the prominent bulge on his quidditch pants. “Why don’t you come with me to the changing room? I can show you around… We can spend some quality time together, just you and me. How about it?

Harry nodded enthusiastically and held the man’s big hands tightly. The man smiled down at him and brought him to the changing room, along the way he showed the boy many curiosities around the field.

Harry noticed that even though the man just came from a quidditch game he wasn’t sweaty at all. But then again, this was a dream, if the man didn’t care about sweat it was only reasonable that it would be excluded from the dream.

They arrived at the changing room and it was just as empty as everything else, Ludo brought him to a bench right in front of his locker. 

“Say, little prince... After a long game like this I get all sore and tense, but there’s no one here to help me relax. Do you thing you can help me?” He said taking off his shirt.

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he watched the man undress. He was quite handsome, with his stylish blonde hair, bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. The man was a little on the chubby side – But that only added to his charm – and all his body hair was shaved off.

Noticing that Harry was staring the man smirked and made different poses, showing of his athletic build. The boy wanted to roll his eyes at the exhibitionist, but instead he gasped and let out Ohs and Ahs in all the right moments.

Bagman was going on commando, so when he took his pants off Harry saw that not everything had been shaved off. The man had a gorgeous 9 inches long cock with slightly curve to the right and was crowned by a forest of blonde pubes.

“How can I help, Mr. Bagman?” Harry asks, looking down and acting shy.

The man let out a loud belly laugh. He approaches the bench and as he got closer Harry could smell the musky scent of his crotch.

“Mr. Bagman is my brother. You can call me Ludo, all my friends do. We are friends right?” He asked with the same jovial voice that he usually used, though Harry could hear a dark undertone of lust on it.

He raised his left leg and placed his foot on the bench at the boy’s side, Harry was now face to face with the massive tool.

The Malum looked at it and licked his lips, before he looked up. “How can I help Mr. Ludo?” He said coyly.

“Well, you see how my wiener is all hard and red? He is even crying!” The man said with a sad voice, bouncing his cock a little, which caused drops of pre-cum to fly at Harry. “He would be very grateful if you touched him.”

“Touch?” Harry replied with a small voice.

The older man hummed and held one of Harry’s small hands, “Like this.” he said gently and put the hand at the base of his cock. 

Ludo moaned as the small hand tried to curl itself around his girth.

“Whoa! So big!” Harry said, eyes shining and slack-jawed.

The man puffed up with pride, falling for Harry’s act. 

“Just like that! You’re such a good boy.” Ludo said, moving Harry’s hand along the shaft. “The prettiest boy in quite a while, wait until I tell Lockhart about ya!”

Harry paused at that. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what this dream was alluding too, but he hasn’t really thought the man would have done this in the real world, he was an extremely public figure after all.

Suffice to say Harry was mad, but luckily for Ludo it wasn’t the same type of anger that caused him to send Snape to the realm of Nightmares. No, this was a more calculative anger. His Malum was still hungry and as such he would still feed from the man, but as soon as he was satisfied he would be extracting all possible information form the man’s mind.

No longer in the mood for role playing his magic exploded outwards, taking over the dream. Harry stayed in the body of a child, but Ludo no longer spoke besides unintelligible babble, the man was fully under Harry’s thrall, too much lust clouded his mind.

Without wasting time Harry opened his small mouth as wide as possible. It was a tight fit, but he was able to take the whole head in his mouth, his small tongue swirled around it, licking under the hood and tasting the pearls of cum. 

Ludo wouldn’t last long, if the man was already extremely turned on before, with Harry’s magic increasing his lust he was two steps from the edge.

Wanting more, Harry started taking the hard tool deeper. Normally, a child would never be able to take Ludo’s monster down their throats without much pain and tears, but Harry had complete control over everything in the dream world, including himself, making the impossible possible was easy for him. 

He didn’t stop until his nose was buried on Ludo’s musky pubes. Once he was buried to the hilt in the mouth of the boy there was no holding back anymore, Ludo cried out and came, dumping gallons of his seed down Harry’s guts.

Harry moved back until only Ludo’s cockhead was still in his mouth. He milked it to the last drop before taking it from his mouth with a loud pop.

Feeling sated Harry licked his lips tasting the seed remaining on them and waved his hand, Ludo was send flying and crashed against the wall.

“What?!” He cried out as the action snapped him his high.

Harry snapped his fingers and the man could no longer move. The boy approached him and put his hand over the man’s head.

“Let me see what you hide.” Harry said and delved into the man’s mind. He didn’t go as deep as he did with Snape, only enough for memories to flash in front of him in quick succession.

He was glad he didn’t go too deep, what he saw on the flashes already made him feel dirty. His Malum abilities may not be the most virtuous power ever, but to do the horrors this man and his rich friends did in the past… To innocent children...

Harry couldn’t allow for it to go on. 

He left Ludo’s mind. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Harry was quicker, he kicked him in the face with all his strength. He breathed in and out, breaking the man’s nose made him feel just a little better.

The dream started to fade away, but he wouldn’t allow it. He focused on his creature’s magic, until it permeated the dream. Suddenly chains burst from the walls and wrapped around Ludo. The chains would imprison Ludo in this dream until Harry decided to free him.

Before he left the dream he crouched down so he was face to face with the man. “I just want you to know, that you shall die today. I may not be able to save those children, but they will be avenged. That I promise you.”

Harry woke with steel in his eyes and a mission to accomplish. He leaped from the bed and took his cloak before leaving the dorm. 

He knew from Ludo’s memories where he lived, so all he had to do was sneak out of the castle – Which was laughably easy – and apparate there once he was outside of the wards – It was luck that he was able to learn how to apparate through the dreams of some of the older students.

He appeared to the front of a middle class London house. It wasn’t what you would expect from a famous quidditch player, but from the information Harry took from Ludo’s head, the man was in a lot of debt. 

He entered without a care, knowing that the man wouldn’t wake no matter what sound Harry did. He paid little attention to the house, going directly to Ludo’s bedroom.

Harry stood by Ludo’s bed, looking at the sleeping man. He hesitated now, he may have killed Snape, but this somehow felt different. Maybe it was because he was in the waking world?

He didn’t let the hesitation take over him. He took a deep breath and held Ludo’s head with his hands, using all of his enhanced strength he broke the man’s neck with a swift move.

Harry felt nothing, and that scared him.

He just took the life of a man and yet he didn’t feel any remorse. What was he turning into? He halted this thought, he strived to be a good person and this wouldn’t change that.

Feeling the weight of the day finally coming down on him, Harry sat at the edge of the bed, far away from the body. He scrunched his nose, now was no time to get tired, he still had work to do.

He closed his eyes and brought his magic forwards. He reached into the Neverworld, in the place where unfulfilled dreams resided. It took a few minutes, but when Harry opened his eyes he saw another version of Ludo Bagman standing in front of him.

The man was both identical and different from the real Ludo laying dead close to Harry. He was fitter, appearing to be in top physical condition. His hair was slightly longer and where the original wore his team's uniform with pride, this one wore the uniform of the English National team, a captain badger pined on his chest.

This was Bagman unfulfilled dream, to become the captain of the English National team and lead them to victory on the World Cup.

Harry observed the man for a moment, the copy stood silently, waiting for Harry’s order.

“Do you have the same… Preferences… That your counterpart?” He asked and the man said yes. Harry nodded, murmuring, “I expected as such.”

The younger wizard tapped his chin, looking at the man with contemplative eyes.

“From now on you are to look for people of your age range to sate your… Urges” The copy nodded. He had a look of dissatisfaction on his face, but there was nothing he could do about it, the Malum gave an order and the construct would follow it. “In fact, you should start looking for a wife or a husband.”

Ludo’s eyes widened, he gaped at the teenager and nodded slowly.

“Why?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Harry breathed out, closing his eyes. “Magic is leaving the isles, my Malum can feel it.”

“What?!” The copy cried out.

“Yeah. Pureblood's stupidity have been damaging their magical genes by inbreeding for centuries, with the recent Voldemort war… Well, our small population, is now minuscule.” Harry said, eyes far away. “That’s why I want you to get married, so you can have children. The more magical children are born, the best is the chance of recovery for our world.”

“Aren’t you afraid? I mean, you are ordering me to have children and you know… I’m a pedophile.” The copy said stupidly, earning himself a glare.

“My order is absolute construct!” Harry replied hotly. “In fact, from now on you’re unable to feel sexually attracted to minors.” 

Ludo stumbled as something inside of him was fundamentally changed. When he remembered the exploits of his other self he felt nothing but an odd sort of numbness.

“You…”

“I don’t have time for this, you have your orders. Now I need you to transfigure the body into a rock, I will bury it in the forbidden forest.” Harry ordered getting to his feet.

The man moved to comply with a troubled look on his face. Harry didn’t pay attention to him, instead he moved to a corner of the room and focused on his Malum magic, he created three bars of gold as Soulless Constructs.

Once the copy was done he took the rock and turned to him.

“You are to change that gold into money in the muggle world, then you are to change it to galleons in Gringotts. Use it to pay all your debts and open an account for yourself.” Harry ordered, before moving to the door. Just as he reached the door he turned back. “Just one last thing, you are not allowed to gamble any more.”

He left the copy standing there, gaping at him. As soon as he left the house he apparated to the edge of Hogwarts' wards.

He stretched, groaning under his breath. The day had been long and he was tired beyond belief. He pulled the cloak over him and walked into the forest, he stopped at the edge of the Acromantulas territory.

He buried the transfigured body as deeply as possible. So deep in fact, that even when the transfiguration fails the body should still be underground.

After making sure that the body was well hidden, Harry made his way back to his dorm. Sneaking into the supposedly ‘Most secure place in Britain' was just as easy as sneaking out of it.

Harry entered his dorm and after a quick shower he threw himself on his bed, yet, he couldn’t sleep. All the information he got from Ludo’s mind swirling in the in the forefront of his thoughts.

A web of abuse. Famous people, Aurors, lawyers, Obliviators, Nobles, all headed by Lord Flint.

Harry was disgusted, he promised to himself and all the victims that he would see this web on fire, that each one of those men and women would find themselves buried at the Forbidden Forest like their friend Ludo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this fic on the end of the tournament after Harry defeated Voldemort – I still might – but then came this chapter and BAM! Now Harry is trying to save the magical world while practicing vigilantism at the side.  
> Hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think on the comments ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

“You okay?” Neville’s asked him next morning, noticing the dark shadows under his eyes.

“Yeah. Just couldn’t sleep well after yesterday’s action. How about you?” Harry asked, quickly deflecting the conversation from himself.

Neville send a smile to him, that sweet, gentle smile that only he seemed to have. It was enough to chase the dark clouds away from Harry’s mind. 

Their conversation was interrupted as Neville gasped loudly, Harry followed his eyes and saw Fred and George, both wearing only boxers, their hands covering the front. Their face as red as their hair and teary eyes. 

The twins were surrounded by most of the older Gryffindors, all staring at them with judging eyes and jeering at them. Luckily the first and second years had yet to come down.

“What the hell is going on here?” He shouted angrily, pushing his way until he was in front of the brothers.

“They-They…” Katie sobbed, pointing at the two. “Lee found them having sex in their dorm!” She cried out and Harry saw the twins supposed best friend angry face.

“So what? You finally realized that you have no chance in getting that dick and decided to make a show of it? No one is going to be sad for you honey.” Harry retorted with an raised eyebrow, he was pissed by how they were judging the twins, so pissed indeed that he forgot the mask he was wearing since his creature awakened.

“What!” She cried out indignantly, the crowd murmured looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry send a small smile Neville’s way as the boy struggled to join him in front of the Twins. 

“It’s not like it was some well hidden secret. Everybody with eyes know that the twins are more than just twins!” Harry rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. He looked at them sternly. “None of you have any right to judge them!”

“I didn’t know.” Neville murmured besides him.

Harry huffed and patted his hair lovingly, “Yes, but you also sleep in the same room as Seamus and Dean and don’t know that they are in love with one another...”

“Hey!” The two boys shouted, blushing heavily. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, ' _Are they in the closet like the twins were?_ ’ he thought.

“Just… Can you all grow up and stop butting in other’s people business?” He nodded satisfied, acting like he didn’t heard the crowd indignant shouts, “Good, then you can let them go back to their rooms put some clothes on. No one need to see that.” 

“Hey!” They shouted in union, placing their hands on their hips. They had smalls smiles on their faces, having regained some of their usual selves after Harry defended them. “I will have you know…

…That y'all should be luck that you get to see us undressed.” They spoke with their usual twin speak. 

Harry rolled his eyes and send a stinging hex in their way. They yelped and jumped startled, they ran to their dorm before Harry could send another hex their way.

“Well? The show is over, move along.” Harry called when he turned and saw that every was still there.

He and Neville sat in the sofa, speaking in low tones as the common room emptied.

Harry saw as Ron came down, completely oblivious of the scene that happened while he was still asleep. The boy send an uncertain glance in his way before leaving the room.

They waited until the twins came back down and went with them to the hall. Breakfast was a silent affair at the Gryffindor table, everyone was still reeling from both the twins incestuous affair and Harry standing up against them.

Despite the chaotic morning the rest of the day was mostly boring. The only other moment of note was when Ron fainted after Dean told him about what happened in the morning. 

Harry had just said goodnight to Neville when the boy surprised him by surging forwards and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Harry wasn’t even able to say anything as the boy ran to his bed and closed the curtains.

After a minute standing there, touching his lips, Harry smiled and walked to his bed, practically floating. Just as he sat on the bed he was startled by a sound coming from the window. 

It was a magnificent eagle. Harry opened the window and took the letter it brought, once the letter was in his hands the eagle flew away. He opened the letter and a small box fell from it, he took it from the ground and looked at it. Not being able to find out what it was he put the box on the bed and took the letter.

_Lord Potter_  
_It is our greatest shame that it took this long for you to receive your portfolio, the reason being that the account manager in charge of House Potter’s account was receiving bribes from one Albus Percival Wulric Dumbledore. The Goblin now faces the Nation’s justice and Mr. Dumbledore accounts are frozen until second order._  
_Inside this letter is your portfolio, tap it with your wand three times and it shall return to it’s normal size._  
_Bloodsword, Goblin-in-charge_  
_Inheritance, Status, Estate Management_  
_Gringotts, London._

Harry blacked as he read the letter, sneering at Dumbledore’s name. He sat on the bed and closed the curtains, before tapping the box three time, it quickly grew to the size of a shoe box. He looked for an opening, but saw none. At the side of the box he saw the Gringotts crest, he passed a finger over it and the top disappeared.

Inside there were six folders, each of them stamped with a different crest on the front. One for each family and from what Harry could see they were quite thick.

He took the Flamel one first.

**Heir Vault — 0547**  
**4.000.000 G. – 343.550 S. – 500 K.**  
**2 Artifacts — Eternally Preserved Rose – Elixir Of Life**  
**10 Books**  
**Letter Addressed To Harry Potter**

**Emergency Vault — 0713**  
**500.000 G. – 1.000.000 £**

**Rosewood Mansion**  
**Lake Lesina Villa**

This numbers were astonishing, Harry had his jaw hanging the whole time as he read. It went on to describe the artifacts before meticulously cataloguing everything that was on the properties, including all the furniture and how many books there was on the libraries. 

Lastly it went on to show all the transactions that happened since the account was open – Which was by the end of his first year. 

It showed that no money was taken from it, the only movement on the account being the monthly deposit coming from the main account.

After he finished the folder his mind was spinning, he knew he was rich of course, but this was beyond any of his expectations.

Putting the folder aside he took the next folder, pertaining the House of Black.

**Heir Vault — 0600**  
**2.456.531 G. – 2.002.442 S. – 240 K.**  
**7 Artifacts — Protective Choker — Black Longsword — Black Family Circlet — Silver Cuffs — Enchanted Pearl — Diviner’s Bowl — House of Black Ledger**  
**50 Books**

**Harry’s Vault — 0711**  
**10.400 G. – 100.039 £**  
**2 Artifacts — Sirius' High School Trunk — Marauders' Prank Grimoire**  
**Letter Addressed To Prongslet**

**12 Grimmauld Place**  
**Wales Holiday Manor**

Harry couldn’t help the large, bright smile that parted his face, his fingers brushing the word Prongslet. He wanted to read that letter, and the prank Grimoire, but he could wait to do so with Sirius by his side. 

He passed a few minutes going over the brief description of the artifacts and fantasizing about what they would be like and how useful they could be.

He read it all dutifully, it was larger than the Flamel folder, both the Manor and Grimmauld were bigger than the Rosewood Mansion and the Villa, both places had not only furniture but many heirlooms and strange artifacts inside them.

Harry huffed as he finished reading the folder. He casted Tempus and saw that he lost almost an hour reading it. How rich was House Black if they could give all this to their heir?

He shook his head and set it aside before taking the Gryffindor folder.

**Gryffindor Vault —0052**  
**10.060.970 G.**  
**253 Artifacts — See Pages 5, 6 And 7**  
**House of Gryffindor Grimoire**

**Hogwarts Emergency Fund — 1.000.000 G. – 1.000.000 S. – 1.000.000 K.**

**1/4 Of Hogwarts**  
**Gryffindor Castle**  
**Gryffindor Hidden Armory**

Harry laughed out loud, he owned a part of Hogwarts! He went over the rest of the folder, though he decided to stop not even halfway through it, if he had to read about every furniture in Gryffindor Castle and every weapon in the man’s hidden armory he would never finish this. 

Before setting it aside he went over the transactions, to make sure that there was no interference from anyone. One he was finished he took the next folder. This one had the snake of the Slytherin House.  


  
**Slytherin Vault — 0050**  
**896.937 G. – 567.100 S.**  
**532 Artifacts — See Pages 3, 4, 5, 6 And 7**  
**43 Books**  
**House of Slytherin Grimoire**

**Hogwarts Emergency Fund — 1.000.000 G. – 1.000.000 S. – 1.000.000 K.**

**1/4 Of Hogwarts**  
**Slytherin Palace**  
**Chamber Of Secrets**  
**Gaunt Cottage**

It was strange that Slytherin had less money than Gryffindor, from everything Harry knew about the man he thought he would be the richest between the founders.

The lack of gold was explained by the transactions, the account was bleed almost dry up until Voldemort took over. Surprisingly the Dark Lord barely took any money from the account, mostly depositing gold up until the attack at Godric Hollow.

The Vault had the most interesting artifacts – At least the most interesting named ones, as the descriptions didn’t provide much insight of their uses.

Harry was specially curious about the **'Dragon King's Blood’** , **'Monarch Butterfly Heart Stopping Dust’** and the **'Khopesh of Ra'**.

Slytherin must have been an extremely successful adventurer before he joined the other’s to create Hogwarts.

Harry set the folder aside, he next one was the Potter folder, but he decided to leave it for last and took the Peverell one.

**Peverell Vault —0007**  
**237.255.787 G. – 283.612 S. – 504 K.**  
**304 Artifacts — See Pages 5, 6 And 7**  
**3010 Books**  
**House of Peverell Grimoire**

**Death Vault — 0013**  
**Stone Tablet – The Deathly Hallows and it’s Origins**  
**3 Books – The Trilogy of Necromancy**

**Heir Vault — 0102**  
**10.499.231 G. – 316.100 K.**  
**38 Books**

**Peverell Manor**  
**Scotland Manor**  
**Helvellyn Hidden Palace**  
**Death Room in the Department of Mysteries**

  
Harry gasped as he read, he didn’t know what to think about the whole Death Vault, but he knew he needed to see the contents of that stone tablet as soon as possible.

He casted another Tempus and saw that it was half past midnight, almost three hours had passed since he first started. He stretched and set the folder aside, promising to himself to read it again latter, paying more attention to the it’s details.

Something that he found curious though, was that even though all Potter Lords before him had also been Peverell Lords, none of them touched the Vault. In fact the last withdraw was almost a thousand years ago and the only thing taken was the Clock of Invisibility – And that was thousands of years ago, when House Peverell and the Potter family first became one.

Harry couldn’t say he wasn’t interesting in the mystery, but for now there was nothing he could do about it, so he closed the folder and set it aside. 

Huffing tiredly he took the last folder, the Potter one. He bite his lips before he opened it. Until now there had been no strange transactions, but he suspected that this was about to change – A part of him, the one that still saw Dumbledore as a mentor and Hermione and Ron as friends, hoped that he would be proved wrong.

**Potter Family Main Vault — 0065**  
**500.989.924 G. – 100.430.300 S. – 124.440 K.**  
**123 Artifacts — See Pages 7 And 8**  
**493 Books**  
**House of Potter Grimoire**

**Potter Family Secondary Vault — 0200**  
**150.482.100 G.**  
**5 Artifacts — Original Potter Time-Turner — Potter Sword — Enchanted Key — Gold Bowl — Gold Seeking Compass**  
**Lord Potter Ledger**

**Heir Vault — 0363**  
**100.389 G. – 1.009 K.**  
**Letter Addressed To Prongslet — Letter Addressed to Harry**  
**18 Books**

**Lily Flower Vault — 0655**  
**2.989 G. – 1.288 S. – 899 K.**  
**3 Artifacts — Lily’s Weeding Dress — Lily’s Jewelry — Lily’s High School Trunks**

**Harry School Vault — 0687**  
**10.000G. – 1.000 S. – 1.000 K.**

**Potter Hall**  
**Potter Manor**  
**Wales Town House**  
**Charles Refugee**  
**Godric Hollow Cottage**  
**Potter Ranch**  
**Lily’s Apartment**

**Business —**  
**Eeylops Owl Emporium – 30 %**  
**Flourish & Blotts – 15%**  
**Gambol and Japes – 63%**  
**Zonkos's Joke Shop – 40%**  
**Magical Menagerie – 7%**  
**Slug and Jiggers Apothecary – 49%**  
**Honeydukes – 5%**  
**Potter’s Vineyard – 97%**  
**Acromantula Silk Farm – 100%**  
**The Pottery – 100%**  
**Potter Pottions – 100%**

What Harry feared came to be, the boy had to bite his lips to stop himself from shouting in righteous anger. Even though he had his suspicions, to see the prove that he had been stolen by the Headmaster and one of his called friends was heartbreaking.

The Headmaster had almost dried the Heir Vault, almost one million galleons stolen from him by the man he once saw as a grandfather figure. Both him and Hermione had taken books from the Vault as well.

Not only them, but Molly had taken five thousand galleons from the School Vault which replenished automatically every year. 

After seeing Hermione’s name he didn’t have much hope that Ron wasn’t in on the scheme, still, after seeing that his name was nowhere to be found a spark of hope ignited in his heart, perhaps the boy wasn’t steeling from him. Perhaps there was still hope for him yet.

Harry huffed, there was only one way to find out, to visit Ron’s dream. But that could wait, he had no desire to visit the boy’s dream that night.

He put he the folders back into the box and hide it in the bottom of his trunk, he would go back to it when he had time to a more in thoughtful analysis. 

He laid in his bed and thought about who to visit, he had been thinking about entering Seamus or Dean’s dream, give the two dense boys a little push. On the other hand he considered visiting Marcus Flint, the son of Lord Flint. If Marcus was in on the scheme he could get important information from him, if not – And he prayed that he wasn’t – he could still take information about his father.

The Malum also thought about visiting Dumbledore's dreams, but decided against it. He didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself from killing the man after what he read on the folder.

Deciding that Seamus and Dean could bone each other without his help, Harry prepared himself to immerse in Marcus' dreams, but he heard a low whine just as he closed his eyes. He recognized it immediately, it was Neville.

Quickly, Harry leaped from the bed and crossed the dorm room. He pulled the curtain to see Neville sweating and wriggling in the bed.

“Neville. Neville!” Harry whisper-shouted, shaking his maybe-boyfriend. 

“Ugh… Ha-Harry?” Neville groaned, waking from his fitful sleep.

“You were having a nightmare.” He says gently, cupping the boy’s cheeks.

“… Sorry…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I woke you…” 

“You shouldn’t apologize for having a nightmare Nev. You just can’t control those things.” Harry kept his voice as soothing as possible, trying to calm the shaking boy. “Do you wanna talk about it?"

Neville shook his head, looking away.

“Do you want me go?” 

Neville shook his head again, this time more frantically. He moved a little, making space for Harry to lay by his side. Irresistible, puppy blue eyes pleading for him to lay down.

Harry laid on the bed and snuggled against the older boy, holding him tightly.

“Try to sleep Nev, I will be here to wake you if you have another nightmare.” He whispered and the boy nodded hesitantly.

Harry was surprised by how much he had come to like the boy, he had been hesitantly to open his heart to him after he confessed, but now he was glad he did. 

He watched and waited until the boy fell asleep, pulling Harry with him. The Malum opened his eyes to see the long expanses of the Black Lake, there was no one around, the only sound they could hear was that of the birds singing.

He looked back and saw Neville sitting in the grass, giving wary glances to their surroundings, as if waiting for the nightmares to start. Harry approached the boy and sat by his side, he brought his hand up and cupped the boy’s rosy chubby cheeks.

“Oh Nev. Don’t be afraid, the nightmares can’t reach you anymore. Let me help you relax and chase all those dark feelings away.” He said sultrily, he bended forwards and caught Neville’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

The older boy moaned, pushing his body against Harry’s. 

“Lay down.” Harry whispered, the Longbottom Heir nodded and complied, laying on the grass.

Harry vanished the boy’s clothes, startling the older boy.

“Harry!?” He cried out looking around then frantically.

“Shhh. Trust me.” Harry said, vanishing his own clothes and laying by his side.

The green eyed boy admired his friend – Lover? – with intense eyes, he couldn’t understand why the other students thought him to be unattractive. For Harry, Neville was quite a handsome boy, with his short dirt-blonde hair, deep blue eyes with hazel specks and slightly chubby body – Which was moderately hairy.

His eyes strayed down to Neville’s intimate parts, where his fat seven inches cock was already half hard, laying on a bed of pubes.

His hand traveled Neville’s torso, brushing against his sensitive nipples, causing the boy to moan.

He ignored his desire to suck him dry, instead he laid by his side and together they basked on the sun. Embracing each other, caressing and kissing. 

The Malum waited for Neville to take the initiative, but the boy didn’t and that was okay. Harry wanted for their relationship to be real and for that he couldn’t be the only one making advances, or worse yet, using his Malum powers.

Instead, Harry laid with his head resting on the boy’s chest, keeping the nightmares away. He could wait for Neville to take action, he knew it would be worth the waiting. In the meantime he weaved his magic, creating protection that would keep the nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hope y'all liked it. Some fluffy and some erotic nudity on this chapter, next one there will be more smut.  
> Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I lost all the data on my phone a few weeks back and all the new chapters with it, so I had to redo them. I was so fucking mad... Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

Two whole weeks pass since that day and Harry had yet to make any headway on the abuse ring. It’s his fault really, he has been way too busy those days, examining the folders and communicating with Gringotts.

The first thing he did was ask for reimbursement, he wanted every single knut that was taken from him back to his vaults, he also ordered a recall to every artifact and book not on his possession. The goblins were more than happy to help, they had no lost love for the harpy – As they call Molly – and they downright hated Dumbledore.

He thanked Mother Magic that he did not need to sleep, at night while everyone was sleeping in their beds he sneaked out to visit his many proprieties, though he avoided any Black property as he didn’t know if Sirius was hiding in one of them. 

He met with the House Elves that came with his Houses and gave them orders, he made sure that his proprieties are being well cared and that the elves themselves are healthy and happy – Harry tried to employ Dobby, but the elf refused, wishing to be bond to his hero. The Malum accepted and put the elf as the chief of the elves bonded to him, he also made sure that they would all be paid for their hard work, a galleon per week.

Finally everything was in order, there was just one last place for him to visit, Potter Hall. He sneaked out of the castle and took the portkey to the property, appearing just a few feet from the edge of the powerful wards.

Cutting his hand he held it front of him and let it drip on the ground, as the blood soaked the earth the wards shone brightly, before going back to be invisible.

Immediately, the previously barren field changed, flowers and exotic trees appeared, the hill he had seen at distance transformed, turning into a massive structure. Harry stared at it slack jawed, Potter Hall was the biggest castle he had ever seen! 

From Potter Hall's entry on the portfolio there had been no way to know that the place would be so big, specially as the castle had nothing but the library inside. Apparently some ancestor of his had emptied the place and distributed the furniture between the other Potter properties, leaving only the books behind.

A circular wall stood protectively, standing taller than the tallest of Hogwarts' towers. Still, as tall as the walls were be could still see towers with conical spines and turrets looming behind them. The whole structure was made of some kind white stone and twinkled in the sunlight.

As Harry approached the walls, passing through fountains and beautiful groves, he gained full view of the walls, where the history of the House of Potter was carved on it, descriptions of great battles and family power.

It was breathtaking.

As he approached the walls the gates opened on it’s own, allowing him passage. Inside the walls was just as imposing and beautiful as outside.

Stopping at the courtyard Harry flared his magic.

“Master!” Two elves appeared in front of him. He frowned, even if the castle was empty, it was still way too large for only two elves.

“Dobby!” He called.

“Great Master Harry Sir!” The excited elf cried out as he popped in.

“You are to assign five more elves to Potter Hall. They can chose if they want to come or not.” He said, being firm on the part where the elves had a choice.

Dobby nodded slowly and popped away.

Once that was done he asked one of the elves – A female named Blink – to guide him around the ancestral home of his family. The castle appeared to be even bigger on the inside, and Harry was sure that there was a great many deal of expansion charms involved on it. 

It was beautiful, with carvings and details here and there, polished black marble floors and enchanted ceiling that was invisible on the inside, much like the Hogwarts’ great hall.

The library left him gaping, seven floors up and seven floors going down, all floors made of magically reinforced glass, allowing the whole library to be seen from the ground floor. It was the largest collection of books in all his properties, probably the biggest private collection of books on Britain.

Once he saw most of the castle he left back to the courtyard, there he accessed the power deep within him, flaring his magic. With the crack of a thunder all the fifty Aurors he created appeared in a flash of light, kneeling before him.

“This is your new home.” He said to the attentive audience, “You will live here, you will protect this place and most importantly you will be ready to come to my aid at any given time.”

All of them nodded, still on their knees.

Harry huffed and motioned for them to rise. “Introduce yourself.”

They introduced themselves one by one, most of them coming from muggle families – Which was, unfortunately, exactly why they had been unable to become Aurors. – but between them there were five half-bloods and seven purebloods. 

The half-bloods mostly came from unimportant families, or muggleborns that went back to the muggle world. The Pureblood ones though, Harry was interested to see that not only four of them came from important and rich families, two of them also came from Houses that are now extinct.

The four being Argent Malfoy, Lucian Lestrange, Carmen Zabini and Martin McMillan. And the two that came from extinct families were called Helman Fawley and Anguis Gaunt.

The last of the purebloods though, woke a tide of rage inside of him. He walked to him and stopped in front of the man, he was shorter than Harry, with dirty blond hair and a slim figure. He was quite handsome considering what Harry had seen from the man at the graveyard.

Looking at this Peter Pettigrew eyes he saw nothing that reminded him of the one who betrayed his parents. The one standing in front of him was the dreams and hopes of a young Peter, who never saw his life turning the way it did. 

The fact that he was nothing like the real Peter was what saved the man from being erased from existence. Instead, Harry took a deep breath and calmed the raging sea inside of him.

“Fawley, Gaunt! You two are to claim your Lordship at Gringotts.” He called out, startling the two men.

The Fawley man nodded, but the other frowned in confusion. “But aren’t our real ones dead?” He asked.

“They may be, but you’re alive now aren’t you?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about they knowing of our creation, the Goblins care not for the origins of their clients. If anything they will be thankful, families accounts are frozen the moment the line is declared as extinct and that is bad for business.” Helman explained and Anguis nodded slowly.

Harry debated telling Anguis that he had no account to speak of, but decided against it, the man could deal with the clusterfuck that was his family on his own. Instead he only nodded, moving to the steps on the courtyard so that all of them could see him.

“You have your first set of orders, I’m about to give you the second one and I want no complaining.” Harry said drawing their attention, he looked at them sharply, his expression showing how serious he was being. “Once you are settled you’re to brave the muggle world, meet some wiling muggle and impregnate them – Or get impregnated, whatever. I don’t particularly care.” He said, ignoring the disgust on the face most purebloods. “I care not for your prejudice, I gave you an order and expect you to complete it without complaining.” Harry said sharply.

“Yes, Master.” They said looking properly chastised.

He looked at their direction for a few moments before looking back at the other. “If you fall in love with the muggle you can tell them about magic and ask them in marriage, if you don’t than you are to make sure that you have the child's custody.” 

They all nodded. He spoke with them for a few more minutes before calling Blink and ordering her to show them around. Once he was finished at Potter Hall he could breath a little easier.

He went back to Hogwarts, arriving just as the sun started to peak through the horizon. 

_**— X —** _

The day was boring as usual, though it has gotten a little better since he blew up at Gryffindor House, since then he saw no need to keep the mask as much as before, slowly he started to show his true personality – Not much though, he didn’t want to raise any alarms.

Once the day was over he gave Neville a good night kiss and threw himself on his bed, he hasn’t slept for two weeks, he really needed this. He closed his eyes and let the dream take him away.

He would use this opportunity to finally visit Marcus Flint's dream. He called up the door to the man’s dream.

The door raised form the ground, made of rusted iron and towering over Harry, way bigger than Ludo’s door. He took hold of the silver handle and opened the door, entering Marcus’ dream.

He found himself in a classic gothic style manor, with dark gray walls and dark green carpet. Before he could appreciate the decor the whole place started to shake.

“The hell?!” He cried out, supporting himself on the wall.

_Harry_

The walls of the old manor started to distort and disappear. Harry blinked surprised as he realized what was happening, he was being waken while he was in another’s person dream, something that has never happened before.

__  
**Harry**  


He startled wake. The boy looked around the room, looking for the one calling to him. Harry didn’t have to search far though, the one who woke him was standing over him.

“Neville?” He asked confusedly and winced. Pain stabbed behind his eyes, probably the effect of being forcibly waken from another person’s dream. 

“Harry, I-I…” The boy stuttered and went silent for a moment. “I want to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Harry frowned in confusion.

“I don’t know what you did, but since you helped me I hasn’t had a single nightmare.”

“I…” Harry paused, he didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t give away his creature inheritance, and even though he was falling for the boy, he still wasn’t ready for this part of him to be known.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything. I just wanted to express my gratitude.” The Longbottom heir said, catching Harry’s hesitancy. 

Before Harry could say anything else he leaned forwards and captured the boy’s plump lips on his. The kiss began chaste and sweet, but it quickly changed, the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together, small moans escaping the two.

As they parted, both feeling breathless, Harry closed his eyes and nipped at Neville’s bottom lip. He could feel the boy’s intention and it made him feel both giddy and nervous. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered against the blonde's lips.

Neville stared at him for a second with half-lidded eyes, before nodding. The green eyed boy captured his lover’s lips once again, grasping the boy’s pajamas and pulling him.

The blonde climbed the bed until he was practically laying on top of the younger teen.

“Ugh!” They moaned in unison as their erections brushed together.

“Wait!” Neville’s breathed out, pulling away from Harry.

“What?” He questioned, frowning at his lover.

“What about the others?” The teen asked, looking at the other beds, all of them with the curtains draw.

“Oh.” Harry felt silly, he had thought Neville wanted to stop.

He sat, catching the boy by surprise and stealing a quick kiss. “Don’t worry.”

He took his wand from the nightstand and closed the curtains before making a circular motion with his wand. “Induro!” the curtains hardened, becoming impregnable walls, he then pointed his wand at the wall and murmured, “Muffliato!”

Neville’s looked his handwork with a gaping mouth, “You need to teach me that!” 

“Whenever you want.” Was all Harry said before discarding his wand, he pulled Neville until he was once again laying with the Malum under him.

They went back to kissing and rutting against each other. They quickly lost their tops, staying only in their pants as their hands traveled the other’s body, cataloguing every touch, every spot. 

At first Harry felt exhilarant to be under Neville, to feel his lips and his hands all over his body, however he soon realized that the boy was still a little hesitant, following Harry’s example, instead of acting on his own desires.

The Malum had no problem in being the dominant in sex, but he knew that Neville’s hesitance wasn’t submissiveness, but fear that he would do something wrong.

He broke their kiss and cupped the boy’s cheeks.

"You're in control Nev," Harry whispered against Neville's lips. “let go.” The Longbottom heir groaned and captured his lips.

Their bodies clashed together in perfect synchrony, their cocks rubbing together, only the thin clothing of their pants between them.

“Hum!” Neville groaned into the kiss and brought his hand to their pants, ready to take them off.

Suddenly their pajama pants vanished. “Sorry.” Neville murmured blushing, feeling surprised that he caused accidental magic at his age.

“Don’t be.” Was Harry said before thrusting his hips upwards, brushing their cocks together.

They continued like this for a few minutes, rubbing their cocks together, touching each other’s body and kissing full of passion. 

After a few minutes they parted, breathing deeply, their chest heaving. Neville held his own cock and whispered, “Can I?”

Harry nodded and Neville had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning loudly. He moved until he was sitting on Harry’s chest, his knees on each side of his lover’s body, his cock was presented to him, the head touching the seductively lips.

“Open up.” Neville said, slapping the cock on the boy’s mouth.

Harry groaned and gave the cock a kitten lick, before opening his lips and taking the head on his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Neville moaned, he caressed Harry’s hair and let the boy do all the work for now. The Malum licked and sucked the head, giving it quick kisses before taking it on his mouth once again.

After a minute like this the older boy gripped Harry's hair and pulled him at the same time as he rammed his cock down the boy's throat, bottoming out. Harry moaned around the cock as his nose was buried on Neville's crotch, smothering him on the musky pubes of his maybe-boyfriend.

He groaned and inhaled deeply, taking him the delicious scent and tasting the heavy meat lodged in his throat. 

“Harry!” Neville cried out before he started fucking Harry’s face.

No longer filled with fear, the older boy set a brutal pace, fucking hard and deeply. The Malum relaxed his throat and allowed Neville to use him as a sex toy, he loved it.

After minutes using his lover’s mouth Neville cried out, thrusting his dick all the way one last time before he came. He held Harry’s head against his groin as he dumped his load down the boy’s throat.

Harry closed his eyes and delighted himself on the taste of Neville’s seed, his nose was being tickled by the older boy's pubes as he inhaled his delicious scent.

After dumbing every last drop of his seed down Harry’s throat Neville let go of his head. The Malum gasped, taking deep breaths as soon as his mouth was cock-free.

“Sorry.” Neville said, he saw Harry gasping for breath and his red face, and thought he went too far.

“Don’t apologize!” Harry said vehemently, he held Neville’s softening member and gave the head a gentle kiss. “You were perfect.”

Neville blushed bright red at being complimented in such way.

Seeing that Neville was unable to answer, Harry held the boy’s waist and turned them, the abrupt movement startled Neville who let a squeal.

Harry chuckled, earning him a mock glare from his lover. Without giving him time to speak the green eyed creature captured the boy’s nipples, licking them and biting gently.

“Argh!” Neville let a strangled cry, one of his hands reflexively grabbing Harry’s hair. He could already feel his member hardening once again and thanked his teenager libido.

Harry sucked one last time before looking downwards and chuckling, Neville’s cock was already standing rock hard. He grabbed the member and gave it a weak squeeze.

“Harry!” Neville moaned, bucking his hips.

“So big. You fucked my mouth so good Nev.” Harry said sultry, giving Neville a quick kiss. “Will you fuck my boypussy now?”

“Harry…”

The Malum brushed his hard cock against Neville’s tight. “My cock is ready to explode and my cunt is twitching in anticipation.”

“Harry!” Neville said more forcefully, pulling Harry’s hair.

The green eyed boy blinked and stopped his pelvic movement, giving all his attention to the older boy.

“I…” He paused and gulped.

“I’m sorry, was I being too forceful?” Harry asked, wrongfully interpreting Neville’s pause. “As I said, you are in control Nev. If you want to stop, just say the words.”

Neville’s eyes widened, “No! No, it’s not that… I… Before we do this I want to ask you something.” the boy looked at distance, feeling mortified.

“Anything.” 

“Willyoubemyboyfriend?” He said quickly.

“What?” Harry asked bewildered and Neville blushed before repeating.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked slower this time, but not before closing his eyes.

Harry smiled brightly and cupped Neville’s head before kissing him deeply.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He said in between kisses.

“What, really?” Neville eyes widening in disbelief.

“Or course! Anyone would be luck to have you as a boyfriend.” Harry said, looking completely serious, making sure to show the boy that he was being truthful.

“Harry…” Neville trailed off as he pulled Harry into another kiss, turning them so he was on top once again.

Neville was gentle as he spread his boyfriend’s legs, he kissed Harry’s neck and collarbone as touched the boy’s ass, circling the entrance with his finger.

“Do you know the spells?” Neville asked, once against feeling inadequate, though this time he tried not to show.

Harry nodded and took his wand from where it had been discarded, he murmured the spells to stretched and lubricate his manhole.

“Ugh!” Harry groaned as he felt Neville’s finger slip in his wet and stretched hole.

It felt just like in the dreams, but somehow a hundred times more intense. 

“I need you Neville.” Harry cried out as Neville invaded him with two of his large fingers.

“But…” Neville hesitated, he didn’t want to hurt the green eyed boy.

“I’m ready.” He said with certain desperation in his voice, he couldn’t wait to have his boyfriend inside of him.

Neville nodded and took his hand from Harry’s ass, causing the boy to groan. He held his cock and looked at his boyfriend, pleading with his eyes. “Will you…?”

Harry nodded and took his wand once again, murmuring the lubricant spell while pointing at the large member.

Once his shaft was well lubricated Neville positioned himself, the head touching the twitching entrance. He looked at Harry one last time, asking with his eyes if he was sure, when the younger boy nodded he started to thrust in.

In the dreams Harry only felt pain when he wanted to, in the waking world there was no such choice, Neville’s hard member burned his insides as he entered him, it felt like he was on fire, but his cock still wept and twitched. ' _Maybe I like the pain_ ' Harry thought and moaned as the cock brushed against his prostate. For the first time he realizes how big Neville’s cock really was.

Neville was a gentle lover, easing himself inside Harry slowly and staying still as the green eyed boy adjusted to the intrusion. Once Harry gave the okay he slowly retreated, until only the head was still inside his boyfriend, before ramming all the way in.

“Hum!” Harry moaned, his nails digging deeply on Neville’s back. 

The blonde set a slow and precise pace, with deep passionate thrusts. He was in heaven, Harry’s insides hugged his dick like it was welcoming it home.

The whole time they shared kisses and caresses. Harry bite his boyfriend’s bottom lip and whispered to him, “Please Nev, take me.”

Neville couldn’t obey quick enough, he immediately quickened his thrusts, starting a brutal pace, every thrust attacking the Malum’s prostate.

They wouldn’t last long and they both knew it, Neville grabbed Harry’s member as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Two strokes later and Harry was cumming all over himself, a loud moan escaping his lips.

If Neville was close to the edge, Harry’s tunnel tightening around him as the boy came, pushed him through it. The blonde cried out, thrusting one last time before dumbing his seed inside Harry, painting the boy’s insides white.

“Fuck!” Harry sighed, feeling completely drained.

How he felt was nowhere as close as how Neville did, the boy just lost his virginity and he didn’t have a creature inheritance that increased his stamina.

Neville couldn’t hold himself up anymore and fell on top of Harry, he quickly rolled to the side, apologizing. 

Harry guffawed, shaking his head. Before Neville could ask what was so funny Harry cupped his cheeks and captured his lips.

“There’s nothing to apologize, you were great… Boyfriend.” He whispered against the lips.

“Boyfriend.” Neville repeated the word, smiling radiantly.

“Sleep here with me?” Harry asked with a hopeful voice.

Neville nodded and stole another kiss from Harry before adjusting himself so he was laying on his back, pulling his boyfriend with him. They laid just liked that, sweaty and all, sharing a few kisses and relaxing. It didn’t take long for Neville to fall asleep.

Harry laid with his head on Neville’s chest for almost an hour, hearing his boyfriend’s breathing as the boy slept peacefully. He was feeling completely relaxed, it may have hurt on the beginning, but Harry wouldn’t change a thing, he loved every single moment of their live making.

Suddenly he felt something on the back of his mind, like someone was knocking on a door. He immediately understood that someone was dreaming of him, he could ignore it – He wanted to do it really, he just lost his virginity to his boyfriend, he didn’t want to share this moment with anyone else. – but Harry was just too curious to let go.

Huffing, Harry kissed Neville’s chest before closing his eyes, allowing himself to immerse in the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! A small tease of Harry/Marcus, it's coming soon I promise.  
> Another person dreaming of Harry, will it be Draco once again? Or will it be another person? We will know next chapter!  
> Let me know what you guys think on the comments and if you like this fic, why not try my other ones? ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last month, but I'm back to normal schedule.

Harry stepped through the doorway and found himself at the kitchen of what appeared to be a middle class house. He couldn’t see the outside through the windows, but the inside was cozy, with both magical and muggle decorations. It had that homey feeling in the air that he had only ever felt while at the Burrow.

At a second glance it became clear where the feeling was coming from, children’s books mixed with cooking books filled the shelves, a childish draw was magically pined to the fridge door, a grandfather clock much like the one he had seen at the Burrow and another few small things. The bigger sign though, was the apron he was wearing, one that looked much like Molly’s apron.

He was in the dream of a Weasley, now he just needed to find which one.

‘ _Gods, I hope this isn’t Ginny's dream_.' 

Before he decided to take control of the dream so he could find out who it belonged to, he heard the sound of a door opening before a voice rang through the house.

“Honey, I’m home!” The voice was that of an older male, masculine and jovial.

Harry turned to the kitchen's entrance and saw Ron smiling at him, standing taller than Bill and with broad shoulders not dissimilar to Charlie’s, his most distinctive feature though was the long and full beard, which Harry couldn’t deny, did things to his libido.

The man was wearing Auror robes, it was open though, allowing for Harry to see what he was wearing under it, an almost see-through white dress shirt and skintight black pants.

Looking at his reflection on the cabinet’s glass, Harry saw that he was also older, he also noticed that his appearance was more effeminate. If he had to bed he would say that this dream was about ten to fifteen years in the future.

Letting the dream guide him, Harry smiled and stood on his toes, throwing his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. “You’re early Ron, dinner isn’t ready yet.”

While initially surprised that this was Ron’s dream – The boy’s dreams are usually way more direct and kinky. – he had already decided to use this opportunity to see if the boy had anything to do with the disgusting betrayal done by the Headmaster, Hermione and Molly. To see if their friendship could be saved.

“Oh? But I’m so Hungry…” Ron whined and pouted, before grinning impishly, “Guess I’ll just have to eat something else.” he murmured in a seductive husk voice, leaning down nipping at Harry’s nose.

The Malum giggled and jumped, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist.

“And what’s it you’re going to eat?” He asked teasingly.

“Why? My beautiful wife, of course!” Ron said and captured his lover’s sweet mouth with his.

The red head carried Harry to the kitchen table and deposited him there, standing in between his spread legs.

“How about you, baby? Do you have something you’re like to eat?” Ron asked cheekily as he started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his delightfully furred chest, the ugly Auror robe pooling at his feet.

Harry smiled and grabbed the man’s crotch, the tight pants doing nothing to hide the massive bulge. 

“I think I’ll eat what you have hidden here.” Harry said sultry and pushed the man back.

Ron stumbled back and Harry chuckled at the man’s surprised face, he got off the table and kneeled on the floor. The Malum watched reverently as the red head took off his shirt and threw it away, he licked his lips as he drank the image of this older Ron toned, hairy body.

Leaning forwards, Harry kissed the clothed member before looking up, asking for permission. Ron smiled at him and nodded. The green eyed boy didn’t waste any time and unbuckled the man’s belt. Once he threw the belt away he quickly unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down, together with the underwear the man was wearing the boxer, freeing the weeping member.

It was larger than it had been the other few times Harry visited the boy’s dream, but that was to be expected as this dream version of Ron was older. He gave a small kiss to the hooded head and licked the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum.

“Merlin’s balls!” Ron cursed and grasped Harry’s messy hair.

He easily took control of the action, ramming his cock down Harry’s throat and tugging the Malum’s head until his nose was buried on his musky, unkempt pubes.

Harry groaned around the shaft, sending shivers down Ron’s spine. He inhaled the intoxicating musk and savored the delicious taste of the massive tool. 

Ron kept his head still for a few minutes. Harry groaned and whined when he started feeling light headed, he was suffocating.

Finally, Ron let go of his hold on Harry’s head, the boy immediately pulled back and gasped for breath. Harry closed his tearing eyes and leaned forwards, resting his head on the man’s crotch, taking deep breaths that came full of Ron’s masculine scent.

“You okay?” Ron asked, sounding just as breathless as Harry. His hard cock bobbing, seeking attention from the Malum.

Harry nodded and kissed the shaft's base, trailing kisses until he reached the head. He licked around the head, playing with the foreskin, licking under it. The flavor exploded on his tongue, causing him to moan.

“You like it, don’t you?” Ron groaned, caressing Harry’s hair. “So desperate for a taste… No need to hurry, the kids are staying at the Burrow for the night, we have the house all to ourselves.”

So they had children – He had suspected that was the case because of the children’s book and the drawing on the fridge. – and were probably married… ' _Is Ron in love with me?_ ’ Harry though, not understanding where this dream was coming from, so different from the usual kinky dreams of the boy.

Despite Ron’s words, Harry didn’t slow down, instead he picked up the pace. The realization that the boy could have feelings for him made the Malum uncomfortable to say the least. He liked Ron, he really did, but he didn’t know if he could ever love him back, specially not when he was dating Neville, whom he was starting to love.

So he ignored the words completely and began to suck the cock like a professional, licking the underside, mouthing the hairy balls, taking it all of it down his throat.

He worshiped the shaft and fondled with the balls, giving Ron the blowjob of his life.

“Merlin’s tits!” Ron cursed loudly, grasping Harry’s messy hair and pulling him from his cock. “I’m close, baby.” He said breathlessly, resting his member on his husband’s face. “I want to come inside your tight pussy.”

Harry moaned and rose to his feet, he turned and leaned forwards, presenting his tight, pink entrance.

Instead of taking Harry right there, Ron surprised the Malum by taking hold of his arm and turning him so they were facing each other. “Not here.” He murmured before greedily devouring Harry’s delectable mouth.

Ron surprised Harry once again by lifting him up and carrying him bridal style to the their room. He laid the Malum on the king sized bed with a groan, climbing after him.

Ron turned his husband so he was laying on his stomach and positioned himself in between the Malum’s spread legs, he parted the pliant globes, exposing the dusty pink hole.

“Fuck, so pretty.” He murmured reverently, before he dived in like a starving animal.

Harry whimpered, rutting against the sheets as Ron ate his asshole. The man’s tongue penetrating the ring of muscles and exploring his insides.

They stayed in that position for many minutes, for so long that Harry could barely keep himself from cumming. “Hon, please… I can’t take it anymore!” He sobbed.

With a low rumble, Ron extracted himself from the well stretched hole, it blinked at him, as if inviting him to dive right back in. Instead, he slapped his weeping cock against the entrance, the head catching at the borders.

“Do you want it Harry? Then beg baby, beg!” Ron raised his voice, slapping Harry’s left cheek, leaving red handprints.

“Please Ron, please! Fuck me! Make me your! Impregnated me!” Harry cried loudly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He felt like he was drunk in the arousal and sexual energy, he could barely think, instead he surrendered himself to the dream.

“Do you want to get pregnant? Do you me to fill your belly with my child? Are four children not enough?” Ron asked, the man’s arousal spiking as he spoke of impregnating Harry, this was clearly one of Ron’s kinks. The red head positioned himself and rammed his cock all the way in one single thrust. “Then get pregnant!” He shouted.

“Ahhh!” Harry cried out in pain and pleasure, Ron was balls deep and his cock filled him like never before, reaching all the right places.

Ron pulled back slowly, before brutally thrusting all the way once again. And just like that, two thrusts in, Harry came with a loud moan, staining the sheets with his seed.

“Fuck! Merlin!” Ron groaned as the tunnel around his cock tightened as Harry came. “I’m not going to last long…”

As he said that he leaned down and covered Harry’s body with his own, moving only his hips he fucked his husband with powerful, hard thrusts, rising his hips and then slamming down.

Harry was in heaven, Ron’s strong, sweaty body was covering his and the man’s musk was permeating the air, he was still high from the orgasm and his nerves was in fire from overstimulation. He surprised both Ron and himself when, with a small whine, he came once again.

“Fuck…” Ron groaned as Harry’s interior tightened around his shaft. “Harry!” He cried out, dumping all his seed inside of his husband.

Ron huffed and took a deep breath, before rolling to the side, freeing Harry from under him. 

Harry breathed in and out as he tried to control his breathing. He turned his head and saw Ron watching him. The wizard smiled and cupped his cheeks.

“I love you Harry.” He whispered and the Malum knew that the feelings behind those words was real.

Harry was frozen for a moment, unable to say anything, this was a very intimate moments and Harry couldn’t bring himself to lie. Instead he kissed the man’s chapped lips, before speaking soothingly, “Go to sleep my love, I’ll wake you when the food is ready.”

“I’m not sle…” Ron tried to deny, but Harry had already taken hold of the dream, the red head was already closing his eyes before he could finish speaking.

He wasn’t truly sleeping – They were already in a dream after all. – what was happening was that Harry was using his Malum powers to lock his conscious mind in another ‘dream’ – More like an illusion created by Harry himself.

Once that was done Harry sat on the bed and caressed the man’s longish hair, now that he knew that Ron was in love with him – And what a strange though that was… Harry had no idea what to think about it. – he couldn’t imagine him being part of such betrayal against him. Still, he need to check or he would forever second guess their friendship.

Breathing deeply, he dived on the boy’s mind. It was much easier than it had been with Snape, though Ron’s emotions were just as intense there was none of the obsession and darkness clouding his memories.

Harry saw the first time they met from Ron’s perspective, he couldn’t help but smile, the boy’s feelings of surprise and delight were completely genuine. He shook his head and dived deeper, he saw their adventures, the feeling of love flowering. Because of his low self-esteem though, feelings of jealously grew the shadow of his love, like parasites.

Harry almost choked, if those feelings had a taste it would be that of fire.

The Malum had determined that Ron wasn’t in on the plot against him, that he had just allowed for his jealously to get the better of him, which Harry could forgive. He was just leaving the boy’s memories when he noticed something strange. There wasn’t a physical representation of it, but if Harry had to describe it visually it would be as small blank spots in the large multicolored wall composed of Ron’s memories.

Now that his attention was turned on them, he didn’t even need to focus to feel magic coming from the spots. Magic that belonged neither to Harry nor to Ron himself.

He focused on the larger spot – The one where he felt the most foreign magic coming from. – and poured his magic on it. Slowly at first, it soon unraveled completely, revealing a memory under it. Without thinking twice he dived into it, gasping at what he saw.

_Ron gasped at what he was seeing, the caged dragon roared and spat streams of flames. He looked at his brother, looking for confirmation and Charlie nodded._

_“They are for the first task.” He said, looking at Ron, his eyes conveying what he wanted Ron to do._

_He didn’t need to be asked for it, he may not be on speaking terms with Harry at that moment, but the boy was still his best mate, he couldn’t let him face a dragon without even knowing what creature he was going to face._

_He nodded and left the clearing, almost running back to the castle. He was in such a hurry that he almost didn’t see the Headmaster on the way, luckily he stopped just before he crashed against him._

_“Headmaster!” Ron shouted in surprise, knowing he would be in trouble for being out after curfew._

_“My boy is kind late, isn’t it?” The man asked, giving Ron a kind smile as his eyes twinkled._

_“I was visiting my brother.” Ron looked down, being unable to lie to the man._

_“Ah… So you saw the dragons?” Dumbledore asked, but it was more of an statement than a question. “Then I can guess that you’re running with such hurry to tell young Harry.”_

_Ron flinched as if he was caught doing a crime, “I… I…”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with helping your friends my boy.” The Headmaster smiled, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Though I would prefer if you weren’t the one telling him about it.”_

_Ron looked up feeling confused and gasped as he saw the tip of Dumbledore’s wand pointed at him._

_**“Confundo.”** The man whispered and Ron’s eyes went glassy._

_For Harry who was watching through Ron’s eyes and from an outside perspective at the same time, the difference was obvious, the boy’s usually bright blue eyes went dark and stormy as his face became blank._

_As Harry felt everything Ron was feeling, he quickly understood what the spell did, no longer Ron wanted to tell him about the dragons. In fact, Ron now wanted to see him isolated and friendless, for him to face the dragon alone to learn some 'humility'._

_The smile on the man’s face was potentially perverse as he nodded, satisfied with his work. He rotated his wand whispering, **“Obliviate.”** erasing the encounter from the boy’s mind._

Harry left the memory sick on his stomach, the betrayal clearly went much deeper than what he had expected. He noticed that the spot was no longer blank, that the memory was now completely recovered. 

And that was only the first memory, he had felt seven 'blank' spots.

Instead of trying to make sense on the old man’s cruelty, Harry gulped down the bile that rose on his throat and focused on unraveling the next spot.

It didn’t took long, the power behind this block was nowhere close to Dumbledore’s. Once he was done, Harry took a deep breath before diving in.

On the next memory Ron accidentally caught Peter Pettigrew in his human form just a few days before the rat faked being eaten by Crookshanks. Luckily, nothing much happened, the rat acted quickly and casted the memory charm on Ron before the boy could react. 

The next two memories were much the same, clearly the rat wasn’t as good of a spy as Harry thought he was.

Huffing, Harry focused on the next blank spot, there was only three of them left and Harry wanted to end it before morning. This block was much stronger than Peter’s, though still not as powerful as Dumbledore’s, he unraveled the magic carefully before diving right in.

This memory was much more interesting than the last three, it looks like incest runs in the family…

_Ron woke in the middle of the night with a dry mouth, he groaned and sat at the edge of his bed, stretching his long limbs. He rose to his feet and left his room, descended the stairs. He was just passing Bill and Charlie’s old room when he heard a strange sound coming from within it._

_He stopped and sneaked closer to the door, he pressed his ear to the wood and heard it again, it sounded somewhat like a pained groan._

_“Fuck!” He heard Bill curse, something that surprised him as he rarely did it._

_Fearing that his brother was hurt, Ron slowly opened the door – Luckily, it was unlocked. – and gasped at what he saw._

_His elder brother was riding Charlie’s thick cock, bouncing and moaning like a professional pornstar, his long cock slapping against their brother’s toned stomach with each bounce. The dragon tamer was laying on the bed, his arms under his head, exposing his strong arms and hairy armpits._

_His brothers apparently heard his gasp and looked at his direction. Ron’s eyes widened in fear, he was about to run when he found himself locked in place, Bill had caught him in a wandless 'Petrificus Totalus'._

_The elder Weasley rose from the cock of his brother, he took his wand from the nightstand and approached the younger boy, “Sorry about this Ron, but we can’t let mother know.” he said, letting out a long breath before pointing his wand to the boy’s face. **“Obliviate.”** _

Harry was left slack jawed as the memory ended, he stayed silent for a minute before snorting. He could just imagine Molly’s face when she learns that four of her precious sons are part of incestuous couples – If Bill and Charlie are a couple of course, maybe they are just fooling around, unlike the twins who loved each other.

Shaking his head, Harry went back to unraveling the blanks spots. It was becoming easier as he got used to it, so he was able to undo the spell fairy quickly.

_Ron was running late, still bleary-eyed from sleep. He wanted to blame his roommates for his tardiness, but they tried to wake him many times, specially Harry that tried to wake him up until the last moment possible. The red head huffed, he had no one to blame but himself, he really should go to sleep at a more reasonable time._

_He turned around the corner and was surprised to hear shouting coming from one of the usually unused classrooms. Ron rightfully became afraid for his life the moment he saw what was happening inside._

_“What were thinking? In an abandoned classroom? In broad daylight?! Anyone could have found you! If I was any other professor you would be casted to the DMLE before you could open that stupid mouth of yours!” Snape growled, looking angrier and more dangerous than ever before._

_In front of him was a half dressed seventh year boy, the Slytherin had his head down, an unnerved look on his face. What really scared Ron was the girl laying unconscious on the ground – A second year, Ron remembered seeing her with Ginny. – naked and bruised._

_“She is just a Mudblood!” The boy looked up, righteous fury momentarily overtaking his self preservation._

_“That’s not the point!” Snape shouted, backhanding the boy. He paused and took a deep breath. “You better have used the contraceptive charm, I don’t want to have to explain to your parents why they have a bastard grandchild. And don’t forget to Obliviate her, I don’t want to hear any whisper around the hallways about one of my snakes doing something like this. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes, Sir.” The boy said in a subdued way._

_“And do it now, you have potions in twenty minutes.” Snape said and turned, his eyes landing on the paralyzed red head._

_The potions professor sneered at the boy and pointed his wand at the him, before Ron could even think of running he was engulfed by darkness._

Harry left the memory trembling with rage, how could they have done that? Was this the first time that happened? Harry’s didn’t think so, Snape was angry for sure, but he didn’t look much surprised. How many times did he cover for his Slytherins?

Seeing what he did just made him all the more glad that the man was dead. Remembering that he was the one that killed Snape always brought a smile to his face.

His hands tightened in a fist as he promised to that girl that he would be the one to kill that boy as well. 

His hands stopped shaking as he took a deep breath. Breathing out he focused on last spot. 

This one broke like glass with just barely a touch of Harry’s power, it made him think that either the person was extremely weak magically – Which he didn’t think was the problem, as even Peter’s spell held longer. – or they had no idea what they were doing and miraculous didn’t turn Ron into an unresponsive husk.

_He was once again at the Burrow. Ron had just finished his chores and was walking to the kitchen for a snack when he heard the muffled voice of his mother._

_“Ten drops on his pumpkin juice and he will follow whatever you say.” His mother whispered, pushing a potion in Hermione’s direction. “It need to be consumed every three months for the effect to stick, but I’m sure you can make it happen, Dear.”_

_Hermione took the potion and nodded, “This should counter Sirius’ bad influence.” she said, sneering._

_“What the hell?! Mom? Mione?” Ron cried out, looking at the two in disbelief._

_“Ron? Oh, Ron I’m sure you understand, this is just to keep Harry from being hurt. Sirius is a bad influence.” He said with a simpering smile._

_“It’s for Harry’s own good Ronald.” Hermione nodded, agreeing with Molly._

_“You two are crazy!” Ron shouted, he turned his back on them, deciding to search for his father, but found his arms and legs snapping together._

_“Tsk, you just don’t understand, do you? Don’t worry, you’ll just have to forget.” Molly said, a twisted smile on her face as she approached her child, she pointed her wand at his face and cried out **“Obliviate!”**_

“Oh, Ron. I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered, caressing Ron’s hair. The Malum couldn’t imagine how a mother could do this to her child, but then again, the only references he had his own mother, who sacrificed herself for him, and Petunia, who for all her faults, loved her son and would never do something like this to him.

At least now he was sure that Ron was on his side, specially now that the boy would remember those things. Harry decided to speak to the boy first thing in the morning, to make sure that he won’t freak out. 

Harry passed a moment in silence, contemplating all that he found in this dream, but he couldn’t stay any longer, it almost morning in the waking work. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ron’s forehead, before he left the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! To be frank I didn't like this chapter all that much, but it is very important for Ron's character development and to Harry as well. So I hope y'all liked, let me know what you think on the comments ❤️
> 
> You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult. ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke next morning feeling refreshed and relieved, he immediately decided that he would talk to Ron as soon as possible, not only to try and save their friendship, but also to help him with the unblocked memories. Harry couldn’t imagine how confusing it must be to just wake with all those new memories.

He groaned under his breath and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the still sleeping Neville. Smiling softly, Harry kissed the boy’s chest before he carefully detangled himself from the blonde’s arms, trying not to wake his boyfriend.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, he peaked outside the curtains to make sure the other were still sleeping. Once Harry confirmed that none of the other boys were up and about, he was about to leave the bed, but stopped when he felt a large hand on his behind.

He looked back and saw Neville looking at him with half-lidded eyes, still mostly asleep.

“Hey.” The boy said, his voice low and husk.

“You wake?” Harry asked, a small smile of his face.

“Somewhat.” Neville grumbled, stretching his arms over his head. “Where’re you going?”

“Take a shower, I have dry cum all over my ass.” Harry said with a laugh, leaning down to steal a kiss from Neville’s lips.

The older boy chuckled and caressed Harry’s untamed curls. “Last night was…”

“Amazing.” Harry said with a bright smile before stealing another kiss. “Now, I really need to go shower, why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Neville nodded, already closing his eyes. Harry smiled at his beautiful boyfriend and kissed the boy’s jaw before leaving the bed once he made sure the other beds still had their curtains drawn.

He took a quick, steaming shower, just long enough for him to contemplate what he was going to say to Ron. Once he was finished, he dried and dressed himself for the day.

He left the bathroom and was surprised to find Ron sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at the wall with distant eyes. Harry took a deep breath and gathered courage to deal with this situation once and for all, before he approached the red head’s bed.

“Ron? Are you okay?” He asked, startling the boy from his brooding.

“What? Harry?” Ron blushed, his ears going bright red, probably remembering the dream they shared. His embarrassment didn’t last long though, he frowned and looked away, before asking weakly. “Why are you talking to me?”

Harry gulped, now that he was in front of the boy it was hard to get the words out.

Harry’s silence was deafening. Ron closed his eyes, remembering the memories he regained with the Headmaster and his mother, remembering the betrayal. When he opened his eyes he turned back to Harry.

“Look…” “Listen…” They spoke at the same time and blushed.

Harry sat besides Ron and tilted his head to the side. “You first.”

“I’m sorry…” Ron began, but paused momentarily to take a deep breath before continuing. “I let my jealously get the better of me. You’re my best friend, my only true friend… And, I can’t imagine what kind of hell Hogwarts would be without you by my side.”

“Ron…” Harry murmured, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he heard Ron’s heartfelt apology. The red head closed his eyes, as if expecting Harry to sneer at his words. “You’re my best friend too, of course I forgive you.”

Ron’s head snapped up, looking at him with wide eyes. “But I betrayed you!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Friendship has its ups and downs Ron, you weren’t the best of friends that’s for sure, but that doesn’t make you a monster.” he said and huffed, grasping Ron’s hand. “I couldn’t care less about what was done in jealously, though I was mad about you telling others that I put my name on the Goblet, it wouldn’t be enough for me to break our friendship. What I did care about was that you never told me about the damn dragon even though you knew about it…” Ron opened his mouth to interject, but the Malum didn’t let him. “But now I know it was all Dumbledore’s fault.”

“What?! How did you…”

“The same way I know I will never forgive Hermione, you talk in your sleep sometimes.” Harry said, his lips curling upwards. “I don’t think the others heard though, so don’t worry about any gossip from them.”

Ron groaned, before letting out a low whimper. “Hermione… My Mother!” 

“Shhh!” Harry embraced the distraught boy. “Forget about that for now, just… Are we okay?”

“Yeah… Best friends?” Ron asked, eyes shining with hope.

“Best friends.” Harry smiled, tightening his hold around the red head.

_**— X —** _

Their falling out had been somewhat epic, so the two raised many eyebrows when they came down to the common room together, talking to each other as if their fight never happened.

Neville was by Harry’s side, he wasn’t Ron’s biggest fan, but he could see how much Harry missed his friend, as such he controlled his desire to make a snarky comment every time the red head looked at his direction.

“By the way Ron, you want to be an Auror, don’t you?” Harry said as they left the common room.

“Yeah…” Ron murmured self-consciously, none of his brothers believed in his dream and he was afraid that Harry wouldn’t either.

“Do you remember when I stayed at the Diagon Alley before our third year?” Harry asked and the red head nodded. They reached the stairs and paused, waiting for the right one to arrive. “So, I met this retired Auror at the Leaky Cauldron and he offered to teach me some tricks. I thought I could ask him to teach us this summer.”

“What!?” Ron gasped, looking at Harry with wide eyes, before he shook his head and looked down. “He offered to teach you Harry, I don’t think he would like if you foisted your friend at him.”

“Don’t be silly, I'm sure he wouldn’t care. Besides, I wanted to ask him to teach all three of us. Unless you don’t want to, it’s okay if you don’t.” Harry said with a small reassuring smile causing Ron to backtrack.

“No, no. I would love to.” He said and hugged Harry. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry hugged back just as tightly, before letting go. He held Neville’s hand and asked what he thought about that, to which the blonde boy nodded, telling Harry that he would love the opportunity.

In truth he didn’t meet any Auror, but he had fifty Aurors at Potter Hall at his beck and call, the least he could do was use one of them to help Ron achieve his dream. If he could get training for himself and Neville while at it, all the better.

Harry let go of Neville’s hand when he saw the stairs arriving. As they descended the stairs on their way to breakfast, Ron in front of him and his boyfriend at his back, Harry couldn’t help but smile brightly.

**_— X —_ **

As he was eating his favorite dessert, he saw a glimpse of something that caught his interest.

“Seamus.” He called and the boy looked up. “Can I see it after you finish?” 

The Irishman shrugged and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. For the moment Harry put what he saw out of his mind and enjoyed the treacle tarts, the House Elves had overdone themselves!

Some ten minutes later Seamus gave him the paper. Harry opened at the page he had seen and read it while sipping at his pumpkin juice.

**_Lost Child Found_ **  
**_By Roberta Hopkins_ **

  
_As I’m sure all our readers remember, this Thursday we at the Daily Prophet received terrible news, the second son of the Halliwell family, Caius Halliwell, disappeared without a trace._

_Many mourned the child, but the family didn’t lose hope and today their prayers were answered._

_Caius Halliwell, seven years old, was found at Diagon Alley, without any memories of where he has been for the last two years. The expert Obliviators from the Ministry and the Healers from St Mungo’s have told this reporter, exclusively, that there was no trace of foreign magic on the child, nor had he any maladies, magical or otherwise, as such they concluded that the disappearing was an extreme case of Accidental Magic._

_We at the Daily Prophet would like to send our happiness for the family that has been reunited and express our deepest thanks for the Obliviators and Healers, that not only returned the child to his parents, but made sure that young Caius was safe and healthy._

Harry froze, his breath quickening. He had to control himself when the cutlery around him started to shake. He took a deep breath and drank his glass of pumpkin juice one gulp, before looking around to see if anyone saw his slip up.

Luckily, the only one looking at him was Neville, who had a worried look on his face. Harry gave him his best reassuring smile – Though it must have looked terrible as the boy furrowed his brow with worry. – and went back to the article.

He read it again and again. It didn’t matter how much he read it, the conclusion was always the same, this was the work of the abuse ring. From what he glimpsed from Ludo Bagman this was exactly their _Modus Operandi_. Kidnapping a child, abusing them for a few days before Obliviating and releasing them at random places – Unless the child didn’t survive their stay with them, if that happened they…

Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about it. There will no justice for this child, not from the Ministry as he was sure the Obliviators and Healers are all part of the group, but Harry wouldn’t allow for it to go unpunished.

Gritting his teeth, the Malum decided that tonight would be the night he would visit Marcus Flint. This has been put out for far too long.

_**— X —** _

Later that night Harry said goodnight to Ron and gave Neville a slow and sweet kiss, before retreating to his bed – They would be sleeping on separate beds that night, Harry told his boyfriend that he was feeling tired and didn’t trust himself to sleep with Neville on his bed, making the blonde blush and stammer that it was okay.

He undressed to his boxers and closed his eyes, it was time to cleanse the Wizarding World, and he it would start with Marcus Flint.

As soon as he closed his eyes he entered the dream plane and summoned Marcus’ door.

Harry stepped through the door and stumbled slightly at the uneven terrain, he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of mountain range.

This wouldn’t do, Harry was in no mood to play. Closing his eyes, Harry paid no attention to his surroundings or on the dream. Instead he called his power forwards and infected the dream like he had never done before, one minute passed before the sound of glass breaking echoed through the dream.

He had broke through the first layer of Marcus’ dreaming mind.

He opened his eyes and saw the changes on his surroundings, it was no longer a mountain range, but an immaterial landscape, with flashes of dreams, memories and emotions blinking to life just to disappear just as quickly. He tried to reach for the memories, but they stayed beyond him.

Huffing, he brought his power down on the immaterial plane like a sledgehammer, taking control and molding it to his desires. In the blink of an eye he was no longer standing on nothing, but on smooth obsidian surface, with fog covering the floor for miles with no walls to be seen. The sky was of an ominous scarlet, with a beam of light shining down on the king sized bed, where Marcus Flint ‘slept’.

Satisfied with this setting, Harry slowly walked towards the man, taking a deep breath as he sat at the edge of the bed.

He touched Marcus cheek and whispered, “Wake up.”

The effect was immediate, Marcus gasped as his eyes shot open.

“What…?” He murmured confusedly, looking around frantically until his eyes fell upon Harry. “Potter!?”

“Hello, Marcus.” Harry said calmly, keeping the rage he felt earlier at bay as he didn’t know if the older boy had anything to do with his father’s business.

Marcus tried to sit, but his body was frozen in place, he was like a puppet playing to Harry’s strings. 

“You have realized right?” Harry asked, caressing the man’s sharp cheekbones. “You’re under my control. You must be asking why, how or even where we are. I’ll tell you, but first…”

He looked directly into the Marcus’ deep, dark eyes and tried to dive into the man’s memories. To his astonishment, he found himself barred by something that felt like a murky wall. Harry narrowed his eyes and tried again, but was blocked once more. Undeterred, instead of trying for a third time, he forced his magic into the older boy with only one directive: _Don’t Lie_.

With his magic forcing the man to tell him the truth, Harry asked the first question that came to his mind. “Why can’t I view your memories?”

The response was immediate, Marcus spoke in a monotonous tone even as his eyes showed his panic. “My Troll inheritance protects me from most types of mind magic.”

This response caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. “I heard rumors about you having Troll’s blood, but I never put much stock into it. The only Troll I’ve met was ugly and disgusting, and I find you quite pleasing to the eyes.”

Had Marcus any control over his body he would probably have blushed, no one ever complimented his appearance before, he was always too intimidating and larger than life when in hearing distance, or ugly and dumb looking when people thought he couldn’t hear them.

Yet, he was but a guest in his own body, unable to even blush.

Harry snickered, glad for this small moment of levity, before his face closed off, it was time for some serious business. “Did you know that your father is the leader of an abuse ring?” He questioned.

Marcus hesitated for a moment as he tried to fight Harry’s magic, but it was futile. “Yes!” He said loudly.

Harry growled in rage, already concluding that Marcus was in on the ring, probably was just as guilty as his father. His next question though, proved him wrong.

“What do you know about the group?” He asked through gritted teeth, pouring more of his magic into the older boy.

“Nothing much, just that they are only interested in children until a certain age. My father stopped taking me there after I turned ten.” Marcus exclaimed rapidly, the Malum’s magic being more forceful this time.

Harry stopped short at the man’s answer, and blinked when he saw a single tear escaping Marcus’ eyes.

“You aren’t part of the group.” He stated, pausing as he saw the pain on the man’s eyes. “You’re a victim.”

“Yes…” Marcus whispered even if it wasn’t a question.

Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head up as he cursed the boy’s father. Opening his eyes he saw the still paralyzed Marcus looking at him with calculating eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said with a sigh, partially freeing Marcus from his control, only keeping enough power to stop the older boy from attacking him.

“Don’t be, I got over it.” He replied automatically, his flat tone betraying the lie.

“I don’t know if it’s possible to get over something like this.” Harry said looking directly at the man’s eyes.

Marcus looked uncomfortable for a moment, before changing the subject. “You said you would tell me where we are and why I’m here.”

Harry huffed, “We are in the dream realm, where I control everything and everyone.” he said ominously, before chuckling. He didn’t know why he was telling him about that, when the man could use this information to find out about his inheritance, perhaps it was because Marcus was also a creature. 

“And why did you bring me here?” Marcus asked, he didn’t know how the younger boy did it, but he had some theories. What really shook him was the implications of such power, he quickly decided that he couldn’t afford make an enemy out if Potter.

“I was quite shocked when I couldn’t enter your memories.” Harry said idly, his eyes distant, before he shook his head and turned back to Marcus. “Anyway, let’s just say that I have a ‘saving people thing’ and what your father and his disgusting friends are doing it’s blaring all kinds of sirens in my head, telling me to end this organization once and for all.”

Marcus looked at him shrewdly, “So you’re after my father?” he asked slowly, to which Harry nodded. “I’ll help… But only if you let me help destroy him and everything he build.”

Harry hesitated at that, this wasn’t just a simple task, it was only going to end with Lord Flint and his associates death. “Look…”

“I’m not a fool Potter.” Marcus interrupted him, with a grunt he sat, leaning against the headboard. “No accusations are going to stuck, the only way to end this is with their deaths and I want to be the one to kill the bastard. Of all people, I deserve this!”

Marcus voice was intense and purposeful. In that moment, Harry knew that the older boy wouldn’t shy away from drawing blood, that he truly wanted to be there to see the life slip away from his father’s eyes.

Seeing the conviction in Marcus face was what pushed Harry to nod, sealing their alliance. 

He went on to explain his plans, though he warned the older boy that his father would only die after they extracted all the information they needed from his brain. Harry didn’t want only the leader to suffer, but for every single one of his associates to share his fate.

Marcus reluctantly agreed, knowing that if they didn’t do something about the whole organization they would simply reform under a different leader.

They spoke for hours, trading ideas and ironing out their next moves. As the morning approached, Harry felt content with his decision to trust Marcus – Not that he had much of a choice mind you, after he failed to invade Marcus’ memories, he doubted he could erase their encounter from the older boy’s mind and he wasn’t about to kill a seemingly innocent man only to protect his secret.

Soon, he would bring the end to this despicable organization and every single one of them would face justice for what they have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it down at the comments ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I should have posted it ages ago, but I kept changing it, this is the sixth version of it.

Next week passed quickly as Harry went through the motions, he tried to keep a facade of normalcy to Neville and Ron, but he didn’t think he was doing a good job at it. Then again, when he would meet with Marcus in their dreams to plan the destruction of an evil organization, could he be blamed for being a little absent minded while awake?

And that’s all they did, every night Harry would visit the older man’s dream and they would spend hours planning – It was unfortunate, but that was all they did, too busy planning the death of a few dozens of assholes to bone each other.

After hearing Marcus' story, Harry wanted nothing more than to kill the man and now the time has finally arrived, they hatched a plan and created backups in case shit went down.

When night came, Harry said goodnight to Ron and laid with Neville. 

He begged off of sex by telling the older boy that he wasn’t feeling very well, this got the blonde so worried that Harry had to calm him down by explaining that it was only a mid headache. 

He captured Neville’s plump lips in a quick and heartfelt kiss, “Goodnight.” he whispered against the boy’s lips, before resting his head on his lover’s chest.

Closing his eyes, Harry used his Malum magic to put the blonde boy to sleep. He poured enough magic that Neville wouldn’t wake until morning, this way he didn’t need to fear him waking while he was away.

As he laid wide awake, waiting for right time to leave, the green eyed boy revised the plan. It was risk he knew, Harry was nowhere as powerful in the real world as he was in the realm of dreams, but even his wonderful powers have drawbacks, he couldn’t invade a person’s dream without first meeting them personally. Such irritating drawback.

The plan was quite simple, he would meet with the man in person and put him to sleep, this way he could invade his mind. Of course, many things could go wrong, Lord Flint had even more of Troll’s blood running through his veins than his son did, it was possible that he would be even more resistant to mind magic than Marcus. The biggest risk was that of the man noticing that someone was tampering with his mind before Harry was able to put him to sleep, the green eyed boy didn’t know if he could win against the man in a duel and he’d rather not find out.

 _‘Still,'_ He thought an hour later. ‘ _no matter how risk it was, I’m still going to do it. This man’s reign of terror has stood for far too long and it’s time to bring it down!_ ’

With that last thought, Harry took a deep breath and rose from his bed, he dressed quickly and left the room, being careful to not wake his roommates. He made his way out of the castle, sneaking around like a spy as he evaded troublesome ghosts, gossiping portraits and irresponsible prefects making out in hidden alcoves – He was already at the castle’s doors when he remembered his invisible cloak, he could have cursed his own stupidity if he wasn’t trying to be as silent as possible.

As he reached the edge of the wards, he heard a muffled noise and jumped behind a tree, hiding. As he continues to hear the muffled noises, he takes a peek and double takes. There, being pressed against a tree, was Cedric, moaning as he was railed by Krum’s thick dick.

The green eyed boy almost laughed. Just a few months back and Cedric was completely on the closet, a small nudge from Harry’s power later and there he was, being this man’s bitch.

He shook his head, while the scene was mouth watering, Harry had more important things to do than to watch them. Silently, as he did not want to attract their attention to him, he crossed the ward line and apparated away.

Appearing on the doorsteps of Ludo Bagman’s house.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, getting his head in the game. “Is show time.” He whispered to himself, before he opened his eyes – That now shone with determination. – and entered the house.

**_— X —_ **

“Remember the plan.” Harry spoke in a high pitched voice as Ludo lead him towards Flint Manor. No one that knew the young wizard would be able to tell it was him though, he stood at 3.5 feet tall, with mousy blonde hair, dark gray eyes and a cute button nose.

He had taken a de-aging potion you see, it would only last for an hour and it tasted like cow manure, but it should be more than enough for this mission. Coupled with a few cosmetic charms, he was not only the perfect bait for the older Flint, but if something went wrong no one would be able to tell recognize as Harry Potter.

“Yes, my Lord.” Bagman said, before wincing when Harry kicked his shin. He looked down and flinched when he saw the de-aged boy’s burning glare being leveled at him. “Sorry, sorry… Yes, little Henry, I remember the plan.”

“Good! Nothing can go wrong.” Harry hissed under his breath as they arrived at the massive mahogany doors of the manor.

Ludo cleared his throat, once, twice, he was about to do it for a third time when Harry kicked his leg once again. Sighing, the older man reached for the gleaming silver door knocker in the format of a skull and pounded it 3 times, before letting it go and taking a step back.

As Ludo was doing that, Harry was observing a curious phenomenon, with the enhanced senses gifted to him by his creature inheritance, Harry could sense that the door knocker was connected to the wards of the manor, the moment Ludo touched it, the knocker took a sample of the man’s magic and linked him to the wards. 

This was a trap, Harry realized, the holder of the wards could automatically kill anyone linked to them if they are inside the wards.

Harry smiled wickedly, there was a major flaw on this trap though, if one wouldn’t touch the knocker then their magic wouldn’t be sampled. The young wizard decided against touching anything inside of the manor though, who knows how many of those little traps are there inside the manor.

As the doors slowly started to open on it’s own, Harry wiped the smile off his face and put on his best fearful expression.

As they opened, Harry was able to see the inside of the manor for the first time, the floor was made polished wood, the walls were painted pearl white and covered in paintings. The whole place was tasteful, but richly decorated, with portraits, dark colored wood furniture and a large golden chandelier. 

It was seriously breathtaking, yet, Harry only had eyes for the man walking towards them. He was tall, towering over Ludo who was taller than the average man, he had a rough face and a large crooked nose, with dark beady eyes and small ears that almost disappeared inside his head. The man was balding, but was sporting a large greying beard. 

Harry was confused for a moment, who was this man? But then he realized, this was Lord Flint. The Malum was shocked, he looked nothing like his son!

“Bagman? What are you doing here at this hour?” Flint growled, his voice deep and rough.

“L-Lord Flint!” Ludo stammered. “I apologize for coming this late, but I have acquired this child and…"

They spoke for a few minutes as Ludo tried to persuade the man to let him in, but the Harry wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. The moment the older man appeared, Harry called upon his magic, sending it towards the Lord. The process was long and it would be way quicker to simply use the sleeping spell, but Harry had studied that spell and came to the conclusion that it didn’t really put the target to sleep, but created a psionic blanked around the victim’s mind which imitated sleep.

“And you brought a filthy muggle child to my doorsteps?” The older man growled, startling Harry from his musings. The man sneered down at the boy’s disguised form with ill concealed disgust.

“Well… A child is a child right?” Bagman said with a nervous laugh.

Harry had to stop himself from cursing, it was unfortunate that the original's stupidity carried on to the construct. Holding back the urge to curse his creation, he doubled his efforts to put the old Lord to sleep, he was almost there, just another minute and the man would go down.

Lord Flint leered at Harry, before he sneered at Bagman and turned, “Come!” He snarled.

Ludo flinched at the man’s tone, he took a deep calming breath and leaned down to take Harry in his arms, before following the older man.

As they walked through one of the many hallways of the massive manor, Flint stumbled slightly, a clear sign that Harry’s magic was at work. The boy held his breath, praying that the man wouldn’t notice, after a few nerve-wracking seconds he breathed out, the man didn’t show any signs that something was amiss.

“Are you alright, Sir?” Ludo asked and from the frown on the man’s face, he didn’t like the question one bit.

In truth, the older man did realize that something wasn’t quite right, but he was the Lord of an old and respected House, showing weakness wasn’t something he did. So prideful he was, that he ignored the unease growing inside himself, he had nothing to fear from Ludo Bagman of all people.

This was the man’s first and last mistake that night, by the time they reached the sitting room, the Malum’s magic had already taken it’s root. 

With a small flexing of his magic, Harry send the man crashing down, by the time he reached the floor the Lord was already in a deep sleep, a sleep that he wouldn’t wake until the younger wizard allowed.

Harry looked at the downed man with dispassionate eyes, he wanted to kill him then and there, but he promised the man’s death for another. 

He motioned for Ludo to put him down.

“Go find Marcus, he should be on the third floor. He will be waiting for you at the library.” Harry ordered the clone, before laying besides the unconscious Lord, closing his eyes as he got ready to invade the man’s mind.

He let the wake world slip away as he entered the dream realm, once there Harry immediately connected his mind to Flint’s mind. 

Once he was inside the man’s dream, Harry did much the same he did when he first visited Marcus’, ignoring the dream – Which was quite disturbing, with way too much blood for Harry’s liking. – and going directly towards the man’s subconscious. This time though, he didn’t ‘wake' the man like he did with Marcus, he touched the physical representation of the Lord’s mind and began his invasion.

Marcel Flint had the same barrier around his mind that his son did, the big difference though, was that while Harry didn’t want to hurt Marcus, he had no such reservations when it came to the boy’s father. With a sadistic smile, he called forth all his power, bringing down on the barrier all the mighty of the Neverworld. The wall cracked like glass, before breaking in a thousand small pieces.

With that move Harry destroyed whatever sanity the man had left, not that it mattered, after all, this man wouldn’t be alive when dawn came.

What happened next was new to Harry, very unlike what happened when he dived into Snape’s and Ron’s mind, where he carefully picked their memories. This time, all the man’s memories came to him, it was like the barrier was also a dam and now that it was broken the memories were rushing out. 

Harry was momentarily overwhelmed as they memories came rushing to him, with a growl he held back deluge and used his magic to control the flow. 

He immediately pushed back all the memories of the man abusing children, he had no need nor desire to see any of that, those memories dissipated, disappearing from existence. The rest of the memories entered him, finding a place in the darkest corners of Harry’s mind and slowly integrating with his own memories.

It was amazing, half a century of memories downloaded into his brain, Harry knew instinctively that everything Marcel knew was there. The spells he learned, the experience he had in managing a large business and much more. 

Most import of all, Harry now knew the name of every single member of the ‘ _Man’s Club_ ’ as Marcel called it.

Harry let out a hysterical laugh, this was just too good, the man was an excellent duelist and politician, and now all that knowledge was in his hands. While he was giddy with this new and powerful ability, there was a seed of doubt growing on the back of his head. Could this memories affect him somehow? Influence him?

He needed to be extremely careful. Harry decided that as soon as possible he would examine his own mind, make sure that nothing was out of place. Whatever boons this brought to him, he wouldn’t allow for it to change him.

With that done, Harry left the man’s mind. When he opened his eyes in the waking word, he saw both Marcus and Ludo sitting there.

“How long was I out?” He asked, groaning as he rose to his feet.

“Ten minutes, more or less.” Marcus said gruffly, offering to the younger boy the de-aging potion antidote.

Harry accepted with a grateful smile, before drinking it, he waved his hand and canceled the cosmetic spells on himself. He scrunched his nose as he downed the disgusting potion in one large gulp, he shivered as it took effect, speeding him back to his normal age.

“I got everything we need from him.” Harry said impassively, sneering at the unconscious man. “Do your worst.” He said to Marcus before sitting on the comfortable sofa.

Marcus nodded, grinning viciously, he had waited for this moment for so long and now the time has come, that man would pay for everything he had done. Taking off his shirt, he stood wearing only his silk pajama pants.

 **“Enervate!”** He intoned, pointing his wand towards his unconscious father. The effect was instantaneous, the man shot up and opened his eyes.

You could immediately see that something was wrong with him, his glazed eyes and vacant expression was completely different from the usual stern and arrogant look on his face, and when he opened his mouth he spoke only in gibberish, before falling silent. Harry’s invasion had completely broken the man’s mind.

Marcel’s state of mind almost made Marcus hesitate, almost. What followed was a long hour screams and torture, where the younger Flint vented all his frustrations and pain.

Once it was over, Marcus stood over the bloody corpse of his father, breathing haggardly as tears streamed down his face, his bare torso and his pants were painted red with the blood of his father and abuser.

Harry couldn’t even imagine what the man was feeling right , he had no problems with the way he dealt with his father, but he could see that the older boy suffering.

The green eyed boy stood and approached Marcus, he gently squeezed the older boy's biceps and spoke soothingly. “It’s okay to be sad, he may have been a monster, but he was your only family.” Harry whispered, his voice gentle and kind. The new Flint Lord blinked and looked down at him, eyes filled with pain. “Mourn for the man he should have been…”

Marcus’ lips were hot and soft as they captured Harry’s, the younger boy froze, not having expected that. To be truthful, Marcus made for a very sensual image, shirtless and bloodied, standing over the corpse of their enemy… It send tingles down Harry’s spine and if he wasn’t dating he would certainly want nothing more than worship the older boy the best he could, but Harry _was_ dating and he would never cheat on Neville, that’s just not who he was.

Harry recovered from the shock and pushed the older boy away, surprising Marcus. For a moment he thought that the younger wizard had been lying to him, that he really was ugly and trollish, that the boy had only been using him to get to his father, but he shook his head, knowing that was not true. Marcus’ nose twitched, he could smell the boy’s arousal, something that not many people knew Trolls could do.

“Why?” The older boy asked, feeling very confused, he knew that the boy was interested, so why was he pushing him away?

“I have a boyfriend Marcus, and I’ll not betray him.” Harry said with such conviction on his voice that Marcus froze for a second, before he slowly nodded, feeling dejected.

“I understand.” He murmured under his breath.

Harry gave him a gentle smile and licked his lips, before whispering seductively. “You know… If you want to, I could visit your dreams later. No planning, no arguing, just the two of us, getting hot and steamy.”

“But you just rejected me!” Marcus exclaimed with wide eyes.

“That’s different Marcus, it’s just a dream after all.” The green eyed boy smiled impishly and winked at him.

With great effort, Harry looked away from the hot, speechless man and turned to the mess of blood and gore on the ground.

“Vanish it.” He ordered Ludo – Who had left the room the moment Marcus began torturing his father and had just came back, still looking green at seeing such gory scene.

The man nodded quickly and approached the corpse, trying not to step on the blood splattered around. It took seven tries until he was able to vanish all of the mess, but once it was done there absolutely nothing left of Marcel.

As Ludo was having a hard time vanishing the evidence, Harry side eyed Marcus, if the older boy hasn’t figured out what kind creature he was yet, what he was about to do would certainly give it away. He closed his eyes and reached for his connection with the Neverworld, touching the place where unfulfilled dreams resided.

Harry’s magic flared around him and Marcus took a step back, feeling the weight of the younger boy’s power pressing down on him. He was astonished, he had never felt such power before.

Marcus watched in disbelief as what could only be a clone of his father slowly materialized in front of his eyes.

After a minute or two Harry breathed out and opened his eyes, glaring at the man that now stood in front of him. Marcel looked the same, but there was an aura of danger exuding from him even more accentuated than the original’s aura.

This was because of this man’s unfulfilled dream. Marcel’s greatest dream was to succeed Voldemort and to become the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen.

And now, he was Harry’s servant and all this power was on the young wizard’s hand, to be used at his leisure.

The construct opened his mouth, but Harry didn’t let him speak, “From now on Marcus has as much control over you as myself, you’re to follow his commands to the letter.”

Marcel twitched as if he was trying to fight his order, but it was futile. After a moment he nodded submissively, “Yes, my Lord.”

Even though Marcus was confused about what was happening, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning sadistically. Harry saw the look on the older boy’s face and chuckled, the green eyed boy gave a few more orders before he decided that he should be going back, it was almost two in the morning already.

“It’s time for me to go, have fun Marcus, but remember, we will need him for the next part of our plan.” He said and Marcus nodded, still smiling sadistically. Before he left – With Ludo following behind him, muttering under his breath that he didn’t want to be anywhere near Marcus. – Harry turned as asked, “Will I see you later?”

The smile on Marcus’ face softened as he nodded, “You can count on it.”

**_— X —_ **

Once he was back in the castle, Harry took a quick shower and went to bed, laying his head Neville’s chest. He didn’t know if it was the weight of the new memories inside his head, but he was feeling exhausted.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled slightly, letting the world slip away as he entered the dream realm. He was ready to have some good time after such tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it, let me know what you think down at the comments ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! English is not my first language so if you saw any mistakes please feel free to let me know.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤  
> PS: If you liked this fic and also likes GOT you may like my other fic Chaotic Good.


End file.
